The Project
by TheSevenJewels
Summary: Five different enemies, brought together by a project. Jack and Kim, arch enemies, have ruined everyone's lives, including theirs. Everyone has a mystery past that holds their true selves. When the secrets are revealed, what happens next? Will they be able to conquer their terrible past? Can a project truly start a strong, unbreakable bond? Read if you please! Eventual Kick
1. New Enemies, New Friends

_A/N: Hey peeps! This is my second story. My other story 'Behind The Walls' isn't doing so well. I've decided to take a break from that one to do this one. Unlike my last story, this one has been completely planned out. That was probably my mistake on the other one. I've also decided to try a different form of writing. Well, I hope you enjoy the story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It._

* * *

Chapter 1 - New Enemies, New Friends

* * *

Jack sat in biology, waiting for the bell to ring. Ten minutes until school was over, but he would still have to stay after school though._ Tick, tock, tick, tock._ Jack was going insane. In the corner of his eye, he saw Eddie in the back of the room, like always.

_He remembered pushing Eddie back there, just like he did every other day. He regretted calling him a 'Loser' and he wanted to apologize more than anything. But even saying something as simple as 'Sorry' to non-popular could ruin his reputation forever. Tick...tock...tick...tock._

Eddie looked up from his desk, but looked back down as soon as he saw Jack. Jack turned back around, but now he could feel someone staring at him. Kim, Kim Crawford. His arch enemy, but she wasn't giving him a harsh look or a 'I-hate-you-so-much' look. Not at all.

It was a sympathetic look. She looked sad and her eyes were filled with sorrow. Jack studied her, and Kim kept looking. She didn't care that he had noticed, it seemed as if she wanted him to notice. There eyes met and both of them completely froze.

For a moment Jack was looking at her the same way, it was as if they connected in some way. It seemed like the old Kim was back, and she was bringing back the old Jack. But, Jack and Kim never even each other before. They had never met the old Jack or the old Kim.

RING!

Jack and Kim shot their heads away and quickly left without looking at anyone. Everyone had seen them staring at each other, it wasn't normal, they despised each other. Something was up.

Jack walked to his locker, he grabbed everything he needed then closed his locker. He was trying to figure out what had just happened, maybe he could ask Kim. They both had practice after school. Kim had competitive cheerleading and Jack had football, they both practiced on the same field.

Jack and Kim were the first ones in the field. They both wanted to talk to each other so badly, but if anyone saw them, it would start rumors. Jack walked back inside, Kim knew that he wanted her to follow him.

She kept a distance, so no one would suspect anything. She saw Jack walk inside the storage closet, everyone saw Kim following him. She received strange looks from other girls, so as soon as she got in there, she covered it up.

"What do you think your doing?" Kim said, suddenly everyone stopped staring because it was completely normal for them to fight. Jack caught on right away "What do you mean Crawford?" Jack said. They rambled on fighting until they were sure no one was there.

"Alright, everybody is gone. Now why were you staring at me like that?" Kim sat down on the floor "Lets just say I'm not the Kim you think I am" Jack looked at her. "Obviously, the Kim I know would never sit on the dirty floor!" She rolled her eyes and continued sitting on the floor.

"Okay, fine. Why did you return the look?" Jack sat down too "I'm not the Jack you think I am" he smiled and so did Kim. "Obviously, the Jack I know would never walk into storage!" They both laughed "Well what do you say we get to know each other?" Kim smiled.

"I haven't talked about my past in a long time" Jack said, Kim stood up. "Neither have I, that's something we've got in common" Jack smiled, but it quickly faded. "Someone will find out" Jack said. "Your right. Lets just pretend that this never happened" Kim smiled one last time with Jack.

"Alright, I don't feel like going to practice now" Kim sighed. "Me neither. I'll leave now and you wit here for about five minutes, then you can leave" Jack nodded as Kim left the school building. Her house wasn't very far, so she quickly ran home.

Kim felt like someone had heard them. She enjoyed their talk though, it was going to be hard to forget about it. They could've been great friends, but if Jack had really wanted to get to know her, he wouldn't care about his _reputation_.

Kim was willing to take the risk, but Jack would have to meet her half-way. Then they would become friends and forget all about the stupid populars.

Jack left the building quietly. As soon as the door shut, Milton peered out of his corner. He had caught Jack and Kim laughing, together. He decided he wouldn't say anything because no one would believe him anyway.

Milton waited for about ten minutes, then he left too. As he walked the warm streets of Seaford he could here the small conversations in houses, but there was one house in particular that made his heart want to stop. Two people were fighting and screaming.

Milton looked in the window, he saw a Latino boy spying on them. He turned around and sighed a if it were a normal thing. Milton recognized him from school, he used to be a dancer, Milton never knew why he stopped.

Milton felt sorry for the boy, but there was nothing he could do. He continued walking to his own house, that was about a block away. He opened the door and prayed that no one was home "Oh, look honey! The nerd is home!" I sighed "Stop calling me that" I muttered.

"What?" Milton's dad asked "Just because I'm not a jock like the rest of this family, it doesn't make me a dork or nerd!" He said loudly, his dad frowned. Milton rolled his eyes then ran up the stairs. He slammed his door closed.

There was a knock "Go away!" Milton shouted "It's Jason". Jason was His older brother, the only one who didn't make fun of him. He slowly opened the door, Jason stepped inside. "You okay?" He asked "No, no I'm not. Dad calls me a nerd _everyday_, you don't know what that feels like."

"I'm sorry Milkshake" Milton looked up annoyed. "You know I _hate_ that nickname" Jason smiled. "You know I _love_ that nickname" Milton laughed. "Today I over heard to popular kids, who are enemies,_ laughing, together_" Jason looked at him funny.

"That's unnatural" Milton nodded. "Should I investigate?" Jason nodded and laughed "I've gotta go to my game. Are you coming?" Milton shook his head "Homework" Jason nodded and left the room. Maybe there was hope.

Jerry Martinez quietly left his house. He walked backwards to make sure no one heard him, then he turned around and started to run. He ran into someone else though, they both hit the ground "Sorry I wasn't paying attention" he said. "It's okay" an African-American boy said "I'm Eddie" Jerry held out his hand. "Jerry" he said.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you running?" Jerry tried to think of an excuse "You see,...My parents were fighting" he admitted. "I'm sorry" Jerry fake smiled "I'll see you around Jerry" Eddie walked away.

Jerry smiled, he hadn't made a friend in years. He walked away from his house and decided to go to the mall. He hadn't been there in awhile; he saw Falafel Phil's, Lonnie's Lizards, Sticky Buns, and all sorts of places.

He saw a dojo, Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. Jerry always wanted to learn karate, it could help him with his dancing skills. He saw a man walking out of the dojo, he looked really sad. Jerry recognized him, but he didn't know where from.

When the man was out of sight, Jerry walked inside the dojo. There weren't any trophies, he thought about how cool it would be if he got a trophy. Maybe someday he could get one and put it in this dojo. The mats, lockers, uniforms were all clean.

It looked brand new, like it had never been touched. _Shouldn't there be students training here? With their sensei?_ Jerry thought. Then he understood why the man was so gloomy, this dojo really was new and untouched.

There weren't any students and that man was the sensei! Jerry remembered the man from Seaford High, he used to be the PE couch. _What was his name..._ "Coach Rudy!" He was Jerry's favorite teacher, but he got replaced because Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford beat him on there first day of school.

Jerry wished that those two would've never came to his school. That's when everything went wrong for him. In his opinion everything that he hated about his life was because of them. If only he could get them kicked out of school. He'd be able to join the dance team again.

Eddie walked into the Comic Book store, where his club met everyday. He thought about Jerry had he made a friend? No one ever wanted to be friends with him. Eddie had seen Jerry around school, usually all gloomy and sad. He was made fun by Jack and Kim, which was no surprise to Eddie.

The Comic Book Club was of ten members. Eddie wasn't even their friend, they just used him because of his knowledge on Comics. Jerry felt like a real friend, even though he just met him. "Eddie, are you going to join us!?" Ryan and the rest of the club had already came "Oh, yeah" Eddie sadly joined the group.

Eddie suddenly had a somewhat vision.

_Five kids were in a dojo, Eddie was there. There was a nerd and a Latino boy, Jerry. Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford were there too. "Come on Eddie! For me?" Kim begged, Eddie laughed "Fine, but only because it's for you!" Kim held up her hands in pride._

_"Guys! Hey guys! Check out my new Bo staff routine!" Jack did some karate moves in a single motion "Wow, Jack!" Kim said while running over to him to hug him, they smiled and gazed at each other for awhile._

_"EARTH TO JACK AND KIM!" Jerry screamed, Kim gave him a glare. Jerry ran away screaming like a girl and Kim smiled in defeat._

He suddenly switched visions

_"Ooh! She flipped you like a pancake!" The sensei said to Jack "I got to admit, you got the best of me Kim" she smiled and walked outside. "I did not see that coming Jack" Jerry said, Jack chuckled. "Yeah, well sometimes you got to expect the unexpected" Jack left happily._

"Wow!" Eddie said "I gotta go!" He ran outside the store not believing what he had just seen. Jack and Kim liked each other? They were all friends? Eddie did something for Kim? That vision had to mean something.

Rudy Gillespie sadly walked to Circus Burger. His life was completely ruined, all hopes for a career were dead "What would you like to eat sir?" Rudy sighed and left. He made his way back to his empty dojo, or so he thought.

On his way there two men approached him "You've got one month" Rudy knew exactly what he meant. He went inside his dojo to find someone looking around "Can I help you?" He asked the Latino boy, he nodded "Can I join this dojo?" Rudy was surprise.

"O-of course!" He said "You can start tomorrow!" Rudy said cheerfully "Look I know what it's like to have your life ruined by Jack Brewer and Kimberly Crawford" Rudy got angry after hearing those cursed names.

"Don't you ever say those names in front of me!" He screamed, Jerry was taken aback "I was just–" Rudy interrupted rudely. "Get out of my dojo and never come back!" Jerry left without hesitation, he didn't feel like fighting with a 3rd degree black belt.

Rudy went into his office and started looked through his old pictures. Most of them were of him at games. Some of family and one of the student teacher match. The match where his career life ended.

_"Rudy your fired!"_ He could still feel Jack snickering behind him and he could hear Kim's icy laugh. He looked up at the picture of Bobby Wasabi and him, it was when he had fist bought the dojo.

_"Never give up hope, Rudy"_ that's what Bobby had told him right before the picture. Now he's shutting Rudy down and all hope is lost.

He had lost his first student. Rudy needed to find the best karate kid in town, and he was going to. Nothing was going to stop him now.

* * *

_A/N: What did you think? Everyone has a secret past, what do you think they are. Jerry's has been somewhat revealed and Rudy's has been revealed. If any of you are wondering, Jerry knew Rudy was a 3rd degree black belt because he saw his belt. If you have any questions let me know! I've got my own questions to ask you:_

_What's Jerry's plan to get rid Jack and Kim? Will it work? Did Eddies visions mean anything? What Jack and Kim mean when they said that they weren't the people everyone thought they were? Will Rudy ever find students? Will Milton really keep his secret? What do you think of Jerry and Eddies friendship?_

_POST A REVIEW! Tell me your thoughts!_

_-Juliana㈏6_


	2. The Meeting

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 2! This story is already more successful than the last one. Tell me if this story is going to fast for you, I feel as if it's a little rushed. Be sure to tell me if you have any ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Meeting

* * *

"All staff and students, please report to the auditorium immediately" Mr. Fredrick's told us to get in a line and follow him to the auditorium. Jack hated these "important" meetings. He sat down quietly, smiling like it was a joke.

Kim stepped inside the auditorium quietly. She sat in the back of the room, so she could block out the noise more easily. She saw Jack laughing on the other side of the room. She rolled her eyes as the principal began to talk .

"The school board suggested we start something new" Milton looked down sadly as the principal spoke. Milton didn't want to be here anymore than Jack or Kim. He didn't want to be in the auditorium, the school, home, or even Seaford. He felt like he didn't belong anywhere.

"A project" Jerry heard some music playing in the background. He tapped his hands a feet a little, he couldn't help but smile. The music stopped and so did Jerry. His life went back to being terrible. He slouched down in his chair, waiting for something to happen.

Eddie made sure he was behind Jack, but it was a little hard since Jack was in the back row. He decided to just stand by the door and watch from there. "Five students and one past teacher will participate in this, whether you like it or not" Eddie found this extremely pointless since he was never picked for anything. No one ever wanted to be on his team.

Rudy Gillespie sat in the auditorium. He was surprised to be invited and surprised that they literally begged him to come. They told him of the great "importance" of the meeting. He wanted to decline, but he couldn't help coming. Rudy had to know why it was so important to the school that he came.

"Now you'll be picked randomly from this giant bowl of names" Jack lied back in his chair impatiently. He felt someone staring at him, but when he turned to look no one was there. He ignored it and put his feet on the chair next to him. "The first student is...Jack Brewer" Jack put his feet down slowly and looked up.

The project suddenly became of interest to him. He stood slowly, the whole auditorium was silent. All eyes on Jack. He walked to the stage, every step he took seemed like the loudest thing anyone's ever heard. Jack gulped and walked up the steps then to the center of the stage. Everyone stared at him strangely, they knew he was scared.

"Alright, everyone. Quit staring. The second student is...Kimberley Crawford" everyone gasped, Kim looked at the stage. She stood up trying to hide the fear in her face. Being called up in front of the whole school is terrifying. She took a deep breath and starting walking.

Everyone whispered as she walked by. She looked up at Jack, he was getting closer every step. They exchanged looks, Kim had a bad feeling about the project. Jack mad room for Kim when she got up there. She looked at the audience, it made her feel so small.

"The third student is...Milton Krupnick" there were many whispers of who the boy was. Nobody really knew Milton. He looked up slowly, but he stayed in his chair "Come on, don't be shy". Milton stood up very shaky.

As he walked by he heard everyone laughing at his appearance. He walked up the steps and looked at the populars. Jack and Kim, the people that he hated the most. They ruined his life, yet here stood. On the auditorium stage, in font of the school, standing next to them.

"The fourth student is...Jerry Martinez" Jerry quickly stood up. Some kids knew him, he walked down the aisle. He exchanged rude looks to Jack and Kim. As soon as he got n stage he muttered to Kim "Thanks, for ruining my life" Kim was immediately taken aback.

"As for you thanks for making it ten times worse" he told Jack. Jack got angry, but he ignored it. Jerry stared at the crowd, his stomach dropped to the ground. He felt like throwing up. There must of been at least 6,000 eyes times two staring at him.

"The last student is...Eddie Johnson" Eddie walked into the auditorium quietly. He looked up at Jack and sighed, he saw Kim and felt like crying. He saw Jerry and smiled; he saw the nerd, Milton, and felt sad.

Eddie made his way up the stage, a couple of people yelled "LOSER!" Eddie looked down sadly, but he kept walking "That's enough" the principal said. Jack and Kim felt terrible inside, they knew it was their fault that Eddie had gained that nickname. Eddie walked on stage and tried face the audience with confidence.

"Now it's time for the past teacher" Rudy felt like getting up and leaving at the sight of Jack and Kim. He recognized Jerry, he felt bad that he got mad Jerry. Why would they want a past teacher? They all got fired for a reason.

"The teacher is...Rudy Gillespie" Rudy stood up confused. Part of him was angry that he was the teacher picked and part of him was happy. Jack and Kim looked guilty the moment Rudy stepped on stage. Rudy couldn't understand why, no matter how hard he tried.

"Now the project is: For the six of you to go into some sort of business together. Make friends with the person you hate most in this group. Now we all have a secret past, figure out each others. This is a project that will take all year. You must present it at the end of the year." The project had just become Jack's worse nightmare.

Jack hated his past, he liked to focus on the future. He had to do it with everyone on the stage with him. He had hurt all the people on this stage, he felt terrible. Everyone had a sick feeling in their stomachs, especially Jack.

As the principal was talking they all ran off the stage. They all went home early. Jack didn't want to go back to school for the rest of the year. There couldn't have been worse people to work on the project with him. They all hated each other. This was going to be one interesting year...

* * *

A/N: Sorry this was a super short chapter! I just had to update! It's really late right now, so this chapter is probably terrible. In the morning I'll be very mad at myself for not waiting to update this. Oh, we'll! Also, I need help. How often should I update this story? Make it reasonable. I don't want to update everyday. At first I was going to do once a week, but now I have 10 chapters written and only two updated! If I had more stories I'd do it once a week, but I don't. So advice? Anyway, hat did you think of 'The Project'? See what I did there?...I know I'm terrible at jokes. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Post a review and tell me your thoughts!

-Juliana?


	3. Frienemies

_A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry I took so long! Our Internet broke so I couldn't update. I couldn't keep you waiting any longer, so... I've decided to make a Kick chapter, it'll be kind of weird. Remember they've been enemies their entire lives, this chapter s about them becoming closer. The other guys will be mentioned, but rarely._

_Disclaimer: I do not own **Kickin' It** I only own this story and it's plot._

* * *

Chapter 3 - Frienemies

* * *

Knock, knock. Jack answered his door to find the one and only Kim Crawford "We need to talk" Kim let herself in. "About what?" Jack asked harshly "The project! I've got a really bad feeling about it" Jack sat there staring like he expected something more "What?" Kim asked "Was that all?" Kim got sad, she didn't know why, she just did. "Well, yeah. I thought we could talk about it or something" Kim said. "Well you were wrong, I don't like talking to my enemies" Jack said rudely.

"Jack I thought we were over that" she said ready to cry. "No, we're not. We've never been meant to be friends!" He said louder than he should of, Kim couldn't help but shed a tear. A single tear that felt like a million to Kim. "Jack..." He rolled his eyes "Maybe you should just go. Talk to someone else about this" Kim started to leave. "Have you ever thought that maybe this project was meant to bring people together?" Jack sighed.

"Not now Kim" Kim stepped back inside. "Well when Jack? It's never a good time! You've got this hard shell that you won't let go of! You don't even have real friends! The person that you are at school, is definitely not the real you. The real you is hiding. I know this is true so don't even try to deny it! I know for sure that this isn't the real me. The real me got lost somewhere inside me and I have been trying to find her. But I just can't...I can't" Kim had started crying somewhere in the middle of her speech.

Jack stared silently "Just forget it. I'll see you around" Kim slammed the door and began to walk home. She just wished that Jack would try. That he would try to open up. What she just told him was nothing compared to what she really wanted to say.

* * *

_**T**__his was made to bring us together._

_**H**__eading for the future, was a message he sent to us._

_**E**__nding are past won't change our future._

_**P**__retending that we don't exist, doesn't make life easier._

_**R**__evolutions can help us evolve._

_**O**__ur future, prepares everyone else's._

_**J**__ustice will come to us._

_**E**__veryone is apart of this._

_**C**__ompletely your life, is just one step closer to completing our lives_

_**T**__ell our children's children about this and spread the word that we are never giving up._

_I hope you know what this means. I'm sorry._

_-Jack Brewer_

Jack quickly slipped the note in Kim's locker. She was right, he was hiding his past. He couldn't bare to think about it himself. Although; Kim has one too, everyone does, but she admitted it. Suddenly memories started flashing in his head.

_"Breaking News: A deadly car accident just erupted on the side of the freeway."_

Jack tried to get the image out of his head but they just kept coming.

_"You can't just give up"  
"They're dead"  
"I'm sorry for your loss"  
"Let's go, Jack"  
"Goodbye"_

Those particular sentences brought back a flash that he didn't wanted to see.

_The coffins stood in front of a 7-year-old Jack. He started crying, he couldn't bare to think that they were gone forever. "They're dead" Jack said, he began to cry. "I'm sorry for your loss" a stranger told him. "Let's go, Jack" Jack shook his head and ran to the corner "What are you doing? You can't just give up" Jack looked back up at the people lying in front of him. "Goodbye" he said as he sadly walked away._

"Jack! Jack! JACK!" He jumped up, Eddie stood in front of him "Rudy wants us all to meet at Falafel Phil's later. Have you heard of it?" Jack nodded "Be there at 4 o' clock. Could you tell Kim" Jack sighed. "She won't talk to me. Sorry" Jack walked away without another word. Eddie sighed and went the other way.

All that was missing was the chirping cricket, Chirp. Not anymore. "So, do we all know each other?" Eddie tried to ask cheerfully. Most of the responses were "Sadly" or "Wish I didn't" Eddie sighed. "Look, none of us want to be here! We all hate each other! So why don't we get over it and figure out what our business is going to be!" Everyone sat up straight to wait for an idea to pop into their heads "I own a dojo" Rudy said.

"Hey! We could all join the dojo and become super successful!" Jerry said "Good idea, but my dojo is about to shut down" Rudy sighed. "Well this time your not going to be stubborn. We just make sure it doesn't shut down" Jerry smiled. "Alright, but I'll have to teach you guys karate. Do you have any experience?" Rudy asked. "Just a little" Kim smiled.

_"HEYA!"_

Rudy stared in pure amazement. Kim had just broken four boards and Jack had just done the most amazing Bo staff routine "Wow Jack! Your amazing! The only reason I could break those boards was because I took a couple of lessons, but you. Your great!" Kim said happily. "I think this might work" Rudy smiled brightly.

"Hey, have any of you heard the wasabi code?" Jack stepped up "I have" Rudy looked at him funny, he gestured for him to say it.

_"We swear by the light of the dragons eye to be loyal, honest, and never say die"_

Jack paused and waited for everyone to get what he meant. Everyone put there hands together "Wasabi" Kim smiled at Jack. The clock made a noise and everyone looked at it "I'm going to be late for the game!" Jack ran out. Kim sighed, nothing like a perfectly good moment ruined "Yeah, me too" Kim sighed and walked out sadly.

"See you guys around" Milton said. "Later, Eddie and I are going to the game too" everyone left, except Rudy. This project could make a difference. It'd take some work, but it will succeed.

"Hey Jack! Wait up!" Kim ran up to him "Hey" Jack smiled "What do you need?" Kim frowned "Why do you do that? Always assume that someone wants something from you? Can't I ever just talk to you?" Jack shook his head "I don't talk to people" Kim fake smiled and nodded. "Right because every time you crushed someone's soul that was just saying one word. So why? Why can't you relax and just be you?" Jack turned around.

"No one can understand what happened" Kim walked around and faced him. "Why don't you help me understand?" Jack walked closer to Kim "Do you want everyone to find out who you were before? Why you were the person you were? Do you want that life to come back?" Kim gulped "Yes, and you should too. I wish you could just trust yourself" Kim turned around and walked away.

"Kim! Wait!" Jack rushed to her "I can't tell you what happened to me. You have to understand me first" Kim looked at him curiously. "And how am I supposed to do that?" Jack smiled.

* * *

**_The Next Day..._**

* * *

"No way!" Kim screamed "Come on Kim. It's not that bad" Kim backed away. "No. If this is what it takes to understand you, than I'd rather not" she turned around to run, but Jack caught her quickly. "Kim... You wanted to understand. You knew the risks" Kim looked behind her than back at Jack. "Fine" she turned around and faced the disgusting, dirty water in front of her.

She jumped in. Coming out every two minutes for air, until she finally came out for good "I give up! There is no stupid key!" Jack nodded "I know" Kim walked up to him angrily. "You knew?" Kim's voice raised "You knew that there was no key at the bottom of that filthy pool!? And you let me jump in there!? How could you!" Jack tried to speak over her but it was useless "Kim..." She kept yelling.

"You wanted me to get in there! What's the point!?" Jack stepped back "Kim" she stepped forward. "How on Earth is that supposed to help me understand you!?" Kim began to attack him, until finally they both fell. "Now you know how I feel" Jack said. "What!?" Kim screamed "What?" She asked more quietly realizing how loud she had been.

"That's how I feel. To be looking for something in the worst place for so long, then realizing that nothing was ever even there" Kim sighed and got up. "I know the feeling; but I need to ask you this, am I done understanding you?" Jack shook his head "Not at all. You've only began to understand me" he smiled and gestured for Kim to follow him. She sighed.

**oOo**

"Now you know how I see everything. Dark and scary with no light" Kim stared at the scary cave around her. She then turned on her flashlight "Now you have me to make light" Jack smiled at her. He started to climb out of the cave, Kim followed him shortly after.

**oOo**

"Let me guess, this is how you hear everything. A lot of noise that you can't understand and everything is moving so quickly that you can't even hear there voices" Jack nodded. "Your good at this. Now come on" Kim watched the freeway they were standing by, the cars rushing past her. She watched Jack walk away, then he quickly ran up to him.

**oOo**

"Ew! This is not a doughnut!" Kim looked at the "doughnut" Jack had given her, it was oozing out something that she didn't want to think about. "That's how everything tastes to me. Always looking so sweet on the outside, but on the inside it's the worst thing you can ever imagine" Kim pushed the fake doughnut away from her. "What was this!?" Jack looked at the inside of it "I have no idea. Let's go" Jack walked out the door with Kim.

**oOo**

"This is how everything I touch feels like. Smooth, but the spikes on the them are waiting to stab you when your not looking" Kim touched the bracelet with spikes. It was thick with about four spikes a row. Brianna (Kim's goth friend) would really like this. "Are you going to buy that!?" Kim threw it down "No way! I'm leaving, this goth place is freaky!" Kim walked out the door, but she quickly stuck her head back inside "Hey Jack. I have no idea where we're going" Jack laughed and walked outside.

**oOo**

"This is how everybody seems. Sweet, innocent, and cute. This is how everyone really is. Mean, guilty, and wants to stab there friends in the back" Kim looked at the two people. There was a little girl who was about five; then there was a tall muscular nan with chains, spikes, and a sword attached to his clothing. "It's a good this we're keeping a distance that man would rip us in half" Jack said.

"Is that how you see me!?" Jack shook his head "Not anymore. Your ten times worse now" he smirked. Kim punched him in the stomach "Not. Funny. Let's go" she stormed off and Jack quickly followed.

* * *

"I saw, and ate, a lot of weird things today" Jack nodded. "You know your not even down yet" Kim sat down on the blanket they had just set up. "You better be joking" Kim raised her eyebrows. "This one isn't so bad, you just have to earn my trust" Jack smiled. "Oh, really?" They both laughed "Your not as evil as I thought you were" Jack said. "Thanks" she laughed.

"Your different then all the other girls" Kim looked over at the ocean, the sun was about to set. The beach got brighter as the sun beamed, she looked back at Jack "Your different from other guys too. I haven't really ever told anyone about my past, but for some reason I feel like I can tell you" she said. "Maybe this project has made a difference. What do you think everyone is going to say?" Kim shrugged.

"I don't know, but I heard we get to skip half the day of school for a month! So we can get started" Jack laughed. "I think I can trust you now" Kim looked at him surprised. "That didn't take long" Jack shrugged. "Didn't take you long to agree to follow me when I said you had to understand me first" Kim shrugged. "Like you said, I'm not like other girls" she smiled.

"I like you" Jack said. "A lot have guys have told me that, but your the first I believe" Kim got closer to Jack. "You know what I haven't done in awhile?" Kim looked at him "What?" She asked "This." Jack grabbed Kim and kissed her right as the sun set. Kim smiled at him "I like you too" Jack smiled at her. He kissed her again "You like me more than you think" they smiled at the sunset.

Kim turned around. The bushes were making noise "Someone's here" Jack got up and followed Kim. As soon as they moved the bushes away, a bright flash blinded them for a second. "They're gone" Kim said. "They were spying on us, and that bright flash was a camera" Kim's jaw dropped. "You realize that if they got good pictures of us,that we're ruined!" Kim yelled.

"I don't think that they're going to put it out for the fun of it" Jack said. "Well then what are they going to do?" Kim asked "Probably blackmail us" Kim sat down. "Not again" Jack sat down with her. "What do you mean again?" Kim stared at him "My past, is something that I can't think about. And this...this haunts me. If you want to know what happened to me, your going to have to trust me" Jack nodded.

"Okay"

* * *

_A/N: That was fun to write, I enjoyed making the whole sunset beach setting. What did you think of this chapter? When I made **T.H.E.P.R.O.J.E.C.T.** acronym, I was showing how Jack felt about the project. Sorry to anyone who was confused about that. Oh, and I knew the kiss was cheesy, but you got to admit it was somewhat cute. I'll post the next chapter sometime this week. Until then, goodbye!_

_-Juliana㈏6_


	4. A Fresh Start?

_ A/N: Hey! I know it's been forever, but my stories got deleted when I updated my iPad! So I have to rewrite them all! I still have to rewrite Chapter 5 and 6 so they might take a little longer, because I'm trying to make them the same as before. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also I'm writing another story with the names Daniel, William, Ryan, Olivia, David, and Jack. The characters remind me of how the Kickin' It characters are acting like in this story. So in case the names are on here:_

_Daniel Moore is Milton Krupnick_  
_William Fords is Eddie Johnson_  
_Ryan Malone is Jerry Martinez_  
_David Santoro is Rudy Gillespie_  
_Olivia Moon is Kim Crawford_  
_Jack Cohen is Jack Brewer_

_I'm pretty sure that the names aren't in here because I checked the chapter twice but if they are that's who they are. Be sure to remember this because it could possibly happen in future chapters. My apologies if those names are here!_

_Enjoy Chapter 4 of __**'The Project'**__!_

_P.S. * will be shown at the end._

_Disclaimer: I do not own __**'Kickin It'**_

* * *

Chapter 4 - A Fresh Start?

* * *

"Give me your money dork!" Milton struggled to get out of the boys grasp "Leave him alone, Brody*" Brody looked up. "What are you doing Jack?" Milton saw Brody was distracted so he kneed him in the stomach. Jack stared in amazement "Thanks, but I can handle myself" Milton started to walk away. "Didn't look like it" Milton stopped to say something. He turned around and opened his mouth, but quickly closed it "It's not worth it" Jack sighed as Milton walked away.

Kim opened her locker, a note fell out. She read it and smiled, especially when she saw who's signature it was. She looked over at the group of boys, Jack smiled at her. Kim wrote down everything he needed to know on a piece of paper. She walked over and stuck the paper on his forehead. Kim made sure it hurt to prevent any humiliation.

Kim opened the small piece of paper and read it.

_Jack,  
That note was sweet, I appreciate what your doing =)  
So here's my number and address, come over Sunday.  
Call me when your about to leave so I can make sure  
I'm downstairs when you come._

_Number#: 579 - 3218  
Address: 140 London St. NE Seaford, CA_

_-Kim Crawford xox_

Jack pretended that the note was stupid for the same reason as Kim. He crumpled up the paper and shoved it in his pocket, but on the inside he was smiling.

"So, uh, you wanna go out sometime?" Ryan said to a wall, he was trying to practice asking out his crush. He hadn't asked out a girl in awhile, but he was ready to ask Mika*. "Sounds like your talking to yourself," Ryan spun around "hey" she said. "Oh, hey, Mika... I was just—you know—yeah—so, uh, what's up?" Ryan said trying to sound cool, Kelsey laughed "Your funny" Ryan started to brag about himself. "Well, of course I mean look at me!" Mika smiled "Yes" he gave her a confused look.

"Yes, I'll go out with you" Ryan smiled like a goof ball "Pick me up at eight" she walked away. Ryan did a happy dance "Nice dance" Kim said. "What do you want?" Ryan asked rudely " Wow. You know you don't have to be such a jerk! I came offer you a spot on the dance team again, but obviously your not interested" Kim walked away. "Yeah, well, that's because your still on it!" She stuck something on the wall, she looked at Ryan angrily and walked away.

He walked over to the wall to see what she put up and sighed. He looked around then ripped the paper off the wall and left. He got so upset over a simple paper that read:

**DANCE TEAM  
TRYOUTS TODAY  
AT 3:30 PM  
TRY ANY STYLE YOU LIKE  
POP, SLOW, JAZZ, TAP, AND MORE.  
SPECIAL THANKS TO OUR LEAD DANCER  
KIM CRAWFORD**

Ryan wanted to get rid of her name. He read the paper over and over trying to see if he should go or not. He had a choice, not go and give up his dream? Or go and deal with the girl who ruined his life?

_Listen I've been thinking, none of us really know each other.  
And I definitely regret some things that I've said to you guys.  
Why don't we meet sometime this week, I've thought of something we can do.  
Some of us hate each other, but we're going to have to accept  
our differences. It's time we put behind our past and start  
focusing on our future, so I'll see you all later._

_Day: This Saturday  
Time: 6:00 PM  
Address: 341 Washington Lane Seaford, CA_

_-Milton Krupnick_

As everyone saw the note Milton left they got ready for Saturday. Kim picked out an outfit and made some  
cupcakes for everyone. Jack got everyone little gifts as something that says sorry. Milton got his house ready and made everyone gift baskets. Jerry got everyone gifts too, with some of his homemade cookies. Eddie got everyone a $15 dollar iTunes card. Rudy got everyone a uniform for the dojo, with some doughnuts just for them. Everything was in order for the next day.

Kim took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Hey" she said as soon as Milton opened the door, he gestured for her to come in. He had a huge house, it was old fashioned and modern "Nice house" she smiled. "Thanks, I actually picked it" Kim looked at him. "Really that's so cool" he smiled. "Yeah," Milton suddenly spotted the basket she was holding "what's in the basket?" Kim smiled.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" he smirked he made a fake angry face that made Kim laugh. He made his eyes pop out and pursed his lips "You should make jokes more often" he shrugged. "Maybe. You can go sit in the living room I'll be there in a second" she nodded.

"First one here. Nice" Kim went to couch and put the basket by her feet. "Here you go. I had my brother pick these up for me" he handed her a bowl of cheese balls. "Ooh! Fancy! My favorite!" He laughed "Hey, I thought I should stick to the cliche bag of cheese balls" they laughed. "So where are your parents and brother?" Milton looked down "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad or anything" Milton shook his head.

"No, it's okay. There at work and my brother won't be home until late tonight" Kim nodded, she decided not to ask why he had got sad. She knew how family's could be. Ding, dong. "I'll get it" Kim got up and answered the door "Come on in" she smiled. She noticed that Jerry had a basket too.

"Milton's in the living room" Jerry nodded and started to walk away. "Oh and thanks, for letting me on the Dance team again" she nodded. "Anytime" he smiled and kept walking. Kim began to walk away but halfway there the door bell rang again. It was Jack "Milton and Jerry are in the living room" he nodded and left. Kim started to follow him. Ding, dong. Kim sighed and answered the door "Living room, I'll be right there" she said.

Kim waited for someone to knock at the door again "Alright Kim, no one is coming" she got up and started to walk away. Ding, dong. "What!? You've got to be kidding me!" She walked back and answered the door "Hey come on in" Rudy smiled. Kim finally went back into the living room.

"Alright everyone! I see you've all brought baskets with stuff so let's hand them out one by one. Kim, what did you bring?" Kim grabbed the cupcakes she made. There were twenty mini cupcakes at the bottom of the tower, ten medium ones in the middle, and a giant one on top. "Homemade cupcakes! Enjoy" Jerry nodded goofily. "Swag, yo!" He reached out for a cupcake, he grabbed the big one. Everyone looked at him strangely, he looked up curiously "Was I supposed to share this?" He asked. "No, no. You can have it" he smiled.

"Okay... Jerry what did you bring?" He set down the giant cupcake and brought out his cookies. "Cookies, with gifts for each of you" he handed out everything as he said it "I got Kim a silver necklace that says Kim. I got Jack a leather jacket. I got Eddie a comic book set. I got Milton my Physics textbook... and I got Rudy this cool karate sticker!" Everyone loved their gifts, except Milton, he already had a Physics textbook "Why did you give me your _Physics textbook_!?" Jerry shrugged "Because I didn't want it! Duh!" Milton rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Jack?" He grabbed the gifts "I got Jerry my old iPod nano with some headphones..." He handed it to him "Thanks man!" Jack smiled "I got Eddie this new comic that just came out..." Eddie smiled "I got Milton the Harry Potter book series..." Milton looked impressed "I got Rudy these karate trophies..." Rudy looked up for the first time and quietly said "Thank you" Jack didn't here him though. "...and I got Kim this weirdly designed purple phone case" Kim got up happily. "Oh, yeah! Boom goes the dynamite! BOOM! I said boom!" Everyone silently stared at her, she blushed "Carrie on..." She said while slowly sitting down.

"Okay... Eddie?" He handed out the cards "You all use iTunes right?" Everyone nodded "Good, because I didn't bring anything else" everyone laughed. "Thanks Eddie. I can use it on my new iPod nano" Eddie nodded happily.  
"Your welcome" Milton stood up again.

"Rudy?" He stood up "I got you all the new dojo uniforms" everyone smiled happily. "Awesome, thanks!" Rudy shook his head "No, no. That's not all. I got you all, drum roll please!" Everyone patted their knees "**DOUGHNUTS!**" Everybody laughed "Thanks Rudy" Kim said.

"Okay, so I found this game and I switched it up a little. One of us will turn a card over, lets say it says 'Favorite band'. Each of us will write down our favorite song with our names on it and then pass our responses to the person who flipped over the card. The person will say each response out loud and everyone else will have to guess who wrote each thing down. Whoever is holding the responses puts their card in, but no one can guess them. Oh and if someone guesses you, your out. Got it?" Everyone nodded.

"Kim you go first" Kim turned over a card it said 'Favorite song', everyone wrote down their answers and gave it to Kim. "The responses are: _We Are Young by Fun., Dynamite by Taio Cruz, Skyfall by ADELE, Forget You by Cee Lo Green, The Show Goes On by Lupe Fiasco, and Somebody That I Used to Know by Gotye_. Jack?" He looked confused "Uh, did Jerry say Skyfall?" Jerry made a sad/angry face* "Dang it..." Kim laughed. "Milton?" He pretended he had a beard.

"Did Jack say, We Are young?" He shook his head, Milton frowned "Eddie?" He stood up slowly then pointed at Jack "You said The Show Goes On!" Jack nodded and slowly pushed Eddies hand away "Rudy?" He squinted his eyes "Eddie said Dynamite. Am I right or am I right?" Eddie shook his head "You're wrong" Rudy sat up straight and pointed at him. "Your face is wrong!" Eddie made a confused expression "What does that even mean!?" Rudy just stared angrily.

"Moving on...Milton?" He turned his head from Eddie and Rudy "Did you say Forget You?" Milton asked Rudy goofily "Whatever!" Rudy said "Okay.. Eddie?" Eddie had no idea "Dynamite?" He guessed "Ha! No! You said We Are Young and Kim said Dynamite!" Eddie sighed "Oh, yeah! Winnaaa!" He said happily "I can't believe your favorite song is Dynamite Kim!" Kim shrugged. "Hey, I like things that go BOOM! And you said Somebody That I Used to Know!" Milton made a straight face then out of no where he started singing it in a funny voice.

"_Now your just somebody that I used to know. Somebody! That I used to know..._" Everyone laughed. They played that game forever, until their parents somehow came into the conversation. "I just wish money could be easier on them" Eddie said. "At least your parents get get along, mine are always fighting" Jerry said. "At least your parents don't call you a nerd or dork everyday because your not an athlete" Milton said.

Rudy groaned "My parents kicked me out of the house when I was only fourteen!" Kim sighed "My dads in prison, my moms single, money's tough. She's trying to manage, but I don't think she's doing to well. Without dad around she doesn't know what to do. He writes to me sometimes, but I don't have the strength to write back" she had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry" Jerry put an arm around her, she managed to put on a smile. "What about you Jack? Any crazy parents?" Jack looked down sadly "I wish I had your guys parents" Kim looked surprised.

"Why? What happened?" Jack sucked in his lips "When I was seven, they were coming to pick me up from my grandmas at like ten o' clock. On the way some drunk guy hit them and the car flipped..." He trailed off, but everyone knew where he was headed. No one knew what to say, everyone was silent "Jack, why haven't you ever told anyone?" Kim asked "You can't trust people with secrets like that" Kim looked at him. "Than why are you telling us?" He smiled "Because after tonight, I can tell you guys anything" everyone smiled.

"No more secrets?" Kim asked "No more secrets" Eddie said. "A fresh start with just the six of us, can we do it?" Kim bit her lip "I don't think I can do it publicly yet" Jack nodded. "Me neither, I'm still freaked out to show the real me" Jerry nodded. "Okay, but you guys can't hide forever" Kim nodded. "We know" Milton got up. "Alright it's my parents are going to get here soon and I don't think they'll be happy to find you guys here" everyone nodded.

"There's gift bags at the door with your names on them" everyone left, except Kim. She stayed behind to help clean up "Thanks Kim, but my parents are going to be here any minute!" Kim grabbed everything with her gift bag and ran to the door. As soon as she opened the door, a women who looked like Milton stood there "Oh! Hi, uh, Mrs. Krupnick I presume?" She said while half smiling. Mrs. Krupnick fake laughed with a smile "You betcha ya!" She laughed more, Kim could tell she wasn't happy.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! _

_1* - It's not the Brody from __**Wrath of Swan**__, I just needed a cool name_

_2* - It is the Mika from the show_

_3* - He makes the face a lot like when Kim punched him in the cafeteria for not wanting to be on the pep squad anymore (My Left Foot)_

_Again my apologies for any names that weren't Kickin' It characters!_

_Oh and when Jack goes to Kim's house on Sunday, it'll be its owchap tater. (not chapter 5)_

_I'll update as soon as I can! Bye!_

_-Juliana?_


	5. The Krupnick's

A/N: This chapter is super short and suckish, but I promise the next one will make up for it. I realized how long it's been since I updated so I decided to make this a short filler. And so here's the deal, in this four paragraph story, it's Sunday morning and there at a party.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It

* * *

"Alright, one more time, why on Earth are you in my home?" Kim froze "I am in your house because... Milton and I are...lab partners and...we have a project do Monday!" Mrs. Krupnick nodded unconvinced "And why didn't you tell me about Kim coming over Milton?" He rolled his eyes "Like you would've listened!" He screamed "You can go now Kaitlin" Kim's jaw dropped. "It's Kim" she said angrily. "Whatever, now goodbye! We don't need you invading our home any longer!" Kim slammed her hands on the the table.

"Listen, grandma! If your so good, than you can talk to me in front of your son!" Mrs. Krupnick was taken aback "Listen you perky school girl! Get out of _my_ house right now!" It sounded more like "Lithen you perky thchool girl! Get out of _my_ houthe right now!" Since she had an obvious lisp "Whatever grandma! Oh and you might wanna cut down on the cheese balls" she gasped, Milton laughed.

Kim stormed to the door. When she was a centimeter away from the door it opened "Why hello Mr. Krupnick! How are you today?" She said. Mr. Krupnick gave her a rude face "Bad day? I guess I'll just be on my way then" Kim tried to walk out the door, but Mr. Krupnick stopped her every time "I don't suppose you have anymore of those cheese balls?"

Kim's dinner last night couldn't have been worse. They kept questioning her! So she got a little angry. Angry meaning flipping over the couch and running out scared as hell. "Kim!? What happened to you!?" She looked at her appearence "What?" She asked confused. Jack turned her around "There's kind of black paint all over you!" Her jaw dropped "What!? How did that even happen!?" She saw Alexis smirking, Jack actually got scared for a moment and he was sure he heard her say "Your dead..."

* * *

A/N: I know I'm so sorry! It was really short! But I needed a filler! I'll update ASAP!

-Juliana?


	6. Sunday Night

_**A/N: Alright so this is the first chapter I'm going to put in someone's point of view. If you guys like it, I'll continue. If not, I'll go back to no ones point of view. Anything italicizes is someone's thoughts. Enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. Wow these do get annoying...**_

* * *

_**Kim's POV**_

I saw Jack get out of a car. _I can't believe you actually invited him to your house!_ I saw him approach the door, but there was no knock. _Maybe he's afraid of you. You do look kind of scary... _I looked in the mirror, I was fine. I waited for another five minutes, still no knock. I went to my, I slowly and quietly opened it. What do I find? Jack, talking to himself, deciding if he should come into my house or not.

"Should I go in? I mean, me in a house with Kim!? What if she's a creepy weirdo!? What am I saying!? Of course she's a creep weirdo!" I shook my head.

_Oh, no he didn't!_

Should I say something?

_NO! See if he says anything else! I nodded my head devilishly._

"She's kind of an idiot too.. Remember that incident in the fifth grade? Oh, yeah, that wasn't pretty... She's evil too! Seriously she put ice-cream on top of my head in seventh grade!" I tried my best to hold in my laughter "I swear no heart what so ever. Maybe I shouldn't go... But if you don't show she'll probably end up crying like a three-year old and punch me. Alright, I'll go" he turned around and looked up. But as soon as he did, he fell.

_What. An. Idiot. How are you even into this guy?_

I wasn't happy. I was making an angry face and I sat there tapping my foot. He got up "On second thought maybe should go! I have better things to do than hang out with an evil-heartless-idiot who's a creep..." My jaw dropped and he immediately covered his mouth and took off running as soon as he realized what he said. I chased him at least three blocks until I finally caught up to him.

_Man that boy can run!_

"Evil-heartless-idiot who's a creep! Are you serious!?" He just sat there quietly, it's not like he could go anywhere, I had him pinned down on some persons lawn. "I was–" I jumped up, a crashing noise had just come from the house. It was shortly followed by a scream, then the window cracked. Then I got scared. The door started to open and I tripped and fell.

_Nice timing..._

A huge muscular guy came out he was holding...a boy...my age...Jerry! Wait...what? The man was drunk, you could tell from a mile away "What are you doing at my house!?" He shouted "Dad, just leave them alone" I heard Jerry tell him. "You shut up!" He threw Jerry on the ground, I saw Jerry on the ground. "Run" he mouthed, I looked at Jack, he was to oblivious to see him. Then I did something that I never thought I would "Not without you!" I ran over and grabbed Jerry by the hand and started running as fast as I could.

**2 HOURS LATER...**

It felt like we had been running for hours, but that might be because we have been running for hours for hours. "Okay.. No more running!" I said "Let's go back to my house" I started to walk back to my house. We had been running around the neighborhood all night, I'm surprised that no ones noticed and my mom hasn't even called yet... I looked at my phone, fifteen missed calls. All from my mom. I started to run again, and the boys struggled to keep up.

"Hey, I thought we agreed on no more running!" Jerry said tiredly "I didn't say anything about sprinting though!" I picked up pace and smirked. Once we got to my house, I looked inside. I saw something that crushed me, my mom, crying for me. "Maybe it's best you two stay out here while I go talk to her" they nodded. "What if creepy guy comes back?" I sighed "Don't make a sound!" I warned "Now when I open this door, your going to see stairs. Open the door that's in it. Then on the count of ten we'll close the doors. Got it?" They nodded.

Commence operation _GET TD __**(Get Everyone Through The Door)**_. I opened the door and the boys did as told.

_One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...TEN!_

_GET TD_ almost worked out perfectly, except their definition of closing the door was completely different than mine. The good thing was that my mom was too happy to notice. "Kim! You're okay!" I smiled "I'm okay!" She hugged me as tight as she could, than let go and started crying again. Every time my mom cries, I cry. So we sat there crying until my mom finally said something.

"I was really scared. I thought I lost you. Don't ever do that to me again" I nodded. "So now that we have that cleared up, I was wondering if... a friend of mine can stay the night? His parents are.. out of town" I said. "Sure, you let them out of the closet and I'll get the guest room ready" I looked down. "You knew they were in the closet?" She nodded "They should really work on closing the door quieter!" My mom shouted so that they would here.

I laughed. I got up and opened up the closet door. _What did the do!? Idiots!_ The whole closet and Jack were completely covered in pink and silver sparkles. Jack looked like a princess. _Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh..._ I burst out laughing._ Congratulations for not laughing Kim..._ I pointed at Jack "Did you put enough sparkles on?" I said trying to catch my breath "Not funny, Kim! How would you like it if you were covered in these pretty princess sparkles and I was laughing at you?" I laughed harder and harder.

"I don't know. But I wouldn't be as embarrassed you, at least I'm a girl!" For the first time I realized how scared Jerry looked. _Ah, he's the reason the princess sparkles exploded..._ "So Jack, you know that those sparkles are meant to stick to things, right?" His eyes grew wider than bowling balls "WHAT!?" I bit my lip to keep me from laughing, but I kept laughing anyway.

Jerry started laughing "Dude that was awesome! Hope you have fun walking home tonight" Jack closed his eyes to keep himself from strangling Jerry. He opened them calmly and smiled at me "Kim... Do you have an extra guest room?" I smiled "That depends... Are you willing to let me take a picture of you?" Jack opened his mouth, but closed it right after. He turned and faced Jerry who had been poking him for the past minute.

"What do–" Jerry blew up some more sparkles in his face. Jack clenched his fists "I don't think my will be happy when she finds a bazillion sparkles in her guest room bed.." I started to take out my phone. He turned around to look at me, and I snapped the picture. Even under all those sparkles, I could tell he was angry.

"I'm going upstairs" he said angrily. "Bye. Mr. Sparkles.." I muttered the last part, but it was loud enough for him to hear. Jerry started laughing "Dude that's funny! Mr. Sparkles!" Jack glared at him "Dude, that's not funny" he told me. I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs. It's going to be a long night

* * *

**_A/N: Tell me what you think. I liked it someone's point of view. I might do the next chapter like that, but it depends._**

**_-Juliana㈏6_**


	7. School Riot

**_A/N: Hello, hello, hello! This chapter took me forever to write, I had writer block. Which I really hate. Oh and I'm sorry if this story is confusing, I'm trying not to give anything away because there's a lot to this story and a lot of secrets come with it._**

**_To sweetsos209 - Kim didn't just forgive him, she just forgot about it because they had to run away from Jerry's dad._**

**_I'm so glad that your all enjoying my story! Most of my reviews say 'Update soon!' Or 'Love this!' Thank you everybody! Now on with the story..._**

**_I might update later today, if I have Internet._**

**_Disclaimer - I do not own _****_Kickin' It_**

* * *

**_*_****_Kim_****_*_**

The main school area was packed. There was apparently this super "shocking" and "unbelievable" picture being revealed. Things like this are usually knock-offs, but I go to see them anyway. I saw Jack and Brody fighting beside the big screen. They'd been like that all week.

Jack looked worried, but Brody kept laughing and smiling. _The picture must be embarrassing for Jack... It_ made me anxious to see what he was so worried about. I shoved my way up to the front. I saw Brody walking up the stage while laughing at Jack. He faced the audience, I could tell he was staring right at me.

"So everyone knows Jack, right?" There was a chorus of "Yeahs". "And we all know his enemy is Kim Crawford, right?" He winked at me, and suddenly everything clicked to me. _No..no..no! He can't! He wouldn't!_ "Well I bet that you didn't know about this..." My jaw dropped. Everyone was gasping and staring at Jack and I.

"That's right everybody, your two famous 'enemies'" he used air quotes "were kissing at the beach last Thursday night..." This can't be happening, not now! _Least he didn't blackmail you..._ This is far worse than blackmail though, why would he do this?

I started panicking, Jack disappeared to who knows where, so know all eyes on me. Only me. I had never had so much attention in my life. _Don't show fear, don't let it happen again!_ I nodded, stood up confidently, and walked up the steps. I looked at Brody.

"Yeah, that's right! I, Kim Crawford kissed Jack Brewer! So what? Does that make me a criminal? Since when is it a crime to kiss someone? It's not. Should everyone's reputation be ruined, or should we get punished a school because we like someone? We shouldn't. Well I like Jack Brewer, and my reputation won't get in the way. Jack, do you like me?" I asked.

He was in the crowd, I saw him. He shook his head and mouthed "I can't" I had tears and my eyes. I was embarrassed, and now I really had no idea on what to do. "Congratulations Brody, you finally got me" I said angrily while crying.

I shoved the mic at his chest, he grabbed it with a guilty face. I looked at the crowd of people and ran up to the second floor and started crying in my hiding spot. Because honestly, I didn't know what else to do.

**_*_****_Jack_****_*_**

What do you do on this sort of situation? _Go after her! Don't let everything get the best of you again!_ Without thinking twice I shoved my way to the stairs and ran to the second floor. I ran around the floor for about ten minutes until I gave up. "Kim! I'm sorry!" I shouted, there was an echo. I never knew there was an echo in this school.

_Focus!_ I turned my head, I knew exactly where she was hiding. I walked into the storage closet "Kim" I said, she looked up at me "You found me" she said. Now I knew for sure that she was really sad because normally she would be sarcastic and talk to me like I was an idiot.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" We smiled at the memory, but it quickly faded. "I need to know why" I looked at her confused. "Why what?" She got up and looked at me right in the eye. "Why kiss me if your too embarrassed to all about in public?" I sat down "I'm not embarrassed" she sat down again and sighed.

"Then what was that?" I sighed "I was afraid" she stopped crying. "Really? The all might Jack Brewer was scared?" She laughed "Well what's different now?" He moved over next to me "Now I realized that I was stupid. Because I do like you" she smiled.

"Really?" I nodded "Really. Now I'm going to go face the huge school that probably still hasn't made a sound. You wouldn't make me go alone, would you?" I got up and held out my hand. She smiled and grabbed my hand "Of course not" I smiled at her.

We walked out of the closet. The closet where everything changed between us. We walked out and walked down the steps together, holding hands, and smiling. The crowd was dead silent waiting for someone to make a sound. Normally it'd be scary for someone to face a crowd like this, but I'm not scared.

I know that I don't have to do this alone, because Kim is right beside me. The girl that I love is right beside me.

**_*_****_Kim_****_*_**

Nothing felt more magical then standing right there at that exact moment. Jack started talking "You all saw that picture. I'm not going to pretend like it's not me, because it is. The truth is, I do like Kim Crawford... I love Kim Crawford. I always have" I looked up at him. He nodded and kissed me.

I smiled "Everything is going to change now, I hope you know what your asking for Brewer" he chuckled. "Trust me, I do" he kissed me again and all I could do was smile. It took awhile for everyone to clear out. Some people hated us together, but others loved us together. It was a school riot. It made me happy to know that three boys in particular are happy about it.

I'd been sitting on the steps ever since school ended, it's been about an hour now. I grabbed my bag and started to leave. "Crawford! I heard you and Brewer are going out now!" I stopped dead in my tracks. I could recognize that voice anywhere.

He was right behind me, I gulped. He isn't much of a Kim Crawford fan anymore, and he's _definitely_ not a Jack Brewer fan...

* * *

**_A/N: I left you with a cliffy to make things a little more interesting. Who do you think this mystery person is? Well I'll give you a hint, he's from the show. I don't think you'll get him though... Anywhoo! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was really fun to write!_**

**_-Juliana?_**


	8. Old Friends

**_A/N: Okay, so things are about to get really confusing, but a lot of secrets will be revealed in the next chapter! This chapter will start right where it left off =). I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_I'm going to start doing shout outs to people now so.._**

**_Shout out to HopelessRomantic100 for being an awesome person and for being the first person to favorite me as an author! Thank you!_**

**_Disclaimer - I do not own Kickin' It_**

* * *

**_*Kim*_**

"What are you doing here?" I asked, making sure that I didn't see his face "I came to see you, baby" I took a deep breath. "Don't call me that" I said angrily. He put his arms around me "Get away from me!" I screeched "Fine, fine, fine... But like I said, I came to see you" he laughed. "Well I don't want to see you" I turned to face him.

"What are you doing with Brewer? You know about our history" I glared at him. "It's not your business anymore, Kai. We're threw. Over." He smiled devilishly "Then what are you going about this?" He kissed, or at least tried to, I hit him before he could reach me.

"I never even loved you! Why don't you just leave me alone?" His smile disappeared and he got really close to me. He put his lips next to my ear "If you want a competition, then you'll get one" he started to walk away. "There's no competition, you've already lost!" He laughed "That's what you think" I shook my head.

"Leave him alone" he just laughed and left through the back. I ran out the door and to Jack's house, and I angled on his door until he answered. "Do you have any patience?" He asked me "Kai's back" I said and walked inside. He closed the door.

"What?" I threw my bag on the couch, I could Jack was annoyed because a pillow fell on the ground but now was not the time. I walked over and picked the pillow up "You heard me" he walked over to where I was standing. "How do you know he's here? What does he want?" I sighed and sat down, I was shortly joined by Jack.

"I know because I stayed at school for awhile to think and clear my mind, and then. He showed up and started talking to to me. He wants me. He found out about us, he knows everything" I looked at his eyes. His really big eyes that were– _Now is not the time!_ "What did he say?" I took my shoes off and lied on the couch.

"Well, he said that if I want a competition then I'll get one. I told him that he had already lost and to leave you alone, but you know Kai.. Once he gets something in his head, he won't stop at anything to get what he wants" he nodded. "Kim I saved you from him once, but again? Kim I don't know if I can do it again.." I sighed.

"I know that's the problem, it wasn't even easy the first time!" He smiled "But a least we got to meet" I smiled. Kai was the reason Jack and I met. I can remember everything, like a movie I can play when I want to. Which is never.

**3 YEARS AGO**

I closed my locker, it was eighth grade, a new year. Well at least at school. I looked down shyly, it was my first year at Seaford High. I was the new girl, and there was only one other new kid this year. Some kid named Jack Brewer.

I kept walking, trying to stay out of everybody's way. I ran into somebody. _So much for staying out of everybody's way.._ "Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking" he smiled. "It's okay. I'm Kai" I smiled. "I'm Kim" he was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. It looked good on him.

"Who are you talking to Kai?" I heard a voice from behind me say, I turned around. "Oh, Jack. This is Kim" he smiled. "Nice to meet you.." I had already forgotten his name. "It's Jack, and nice to meet you too" I smiled and shook his hand.

"You wouldn't happen to be Jack Brewer, would you?" He nodded "That's me! Why do you ask?" I picked my books up a little to keep them from falling "Someone told me that you were the only other new kid this year". He nodded his head "Yeah" my books started to fall again. _Seriously!? Can't a girl talk to a cute guy in peace!?_

He grabbed my books for me, I smiled sheepishly "Thanks" I said quietly. "Where you going next?" Kai asked, I looked at my schedule "Ugh, English" I sighed. "Hey so are we! Kai and I are cousins are cousins so he's showing me around. You could join us if you like" I smiled. "I'd love to" I joined the boys.

"I like your outfit" I said about halfway there to Jack. He was wearing maroon jeans, a white dress shirt, and a dark grey vest. It looked _really_ good on him. "Yeah?" I nodded "It matches mine" he looked at me. I was was wearing maroon leggings with a grey shirt. "Ha, it does" we smiled at each other.

"Here we are" Kai said. We walked inside, there were two empty desks, two to a seat. Kai sat in one and some random girl took the one next to him. I gave him a sorry face and sat next to Jack. The day actually went well, I had Jack and Kai for most of my classes. Plus I met some of popular girls, they totally accepted me.

**3 WEEKS LATER**

"Jack!" He turned around "What's wrong Kim?" I was breathing heavy, I had been running for an hour trying to find him "It's Kai, he's gone crazy!" He looked at me curiously "What happened?" He put his stuff down "He's mad, at you. I told him that I never liked him and he just went off on me! He thinks that I broke up with him because of you! Now he's coming to get you" I said.

"How long ago did you talk to him?" I looked at my phone "About an hour ago" he nodded. "Then I guess I'll have to meet him half way" he started walking away. "Where are you going?" He turned around "If he wants a fight, then he's gonna get one" he started running.

"Can I come?" I shouted "You a fast runner?" I laughed "Please I could out run you any day" I started running with him. _Let the battle begin._

**PRESENT TIME**

"Your going to fight him again?" Jack nodded "What else am I going to do?" I sighed "Fine, but I'm coming with you" he chuckled. "You a fast runner?" I smiled "I think you already know the answer" he smirked. _Let the __**final**__ battle begin._

* * *

_**A/N: Just to make things clear, Kai is Jack's cousin and Kim's ex-boyfriend (I know, EW). Oh and Jack and Kim were friends, close friends actually. But something happened, there will be a chapter about that soon. Once again, sorry if this story is confusing, it'll all make since eventually. A lot of secrets will be revealed in the next chapter. Until next time!**_

_**-Juliana?**_


	9. Into the Battlefield

_**A/N: To make things a little less confusing, I'm going to reveal some things that will not be revealed in the story. Be prepared for a long Authors note, but this is definitely one you want to read.**_

_**In Chapter 1 when Jack and Kim say "I'm not the Kim/Jack you think I am" and "Obviously the Kim/Jack I know would never blah, blah, blah" they were just referring to how they've both changed and they practically don't even know each other anymore.**_

_**In Chapter 3 when Kim said "Just a little" it's because of something that happens in this chapter. Also Kim/Jack did know that each other knew karate, it's just they were pretending because they didn't want anyone else to know about there history. In Chapter 3 when Jack and Kim went on the whole adventure they were just trying to get to know each other again.**_

_**In Chapter 6 when Jack talked about fifth and seventh grade, that was a typo. It was supposed to say ninth grade.**_

_**In Chapter seven when Jack thought Don't let everything get the best of you again! He was referring to the reason they became enemies.**_

_**Okay I hope that answers your questions, if you have anymore questions PM me or ask in a review.**_

_**SHOUTOUT to SwiftStar1 for reviewing on everyone off may chapters as she (or he!) read it! **_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own **__**Kickin' It**_

* * *

**_*Kim*_**  
**_(Past Time)_**

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show," I heard Kai say "I see you brought the Barbie doll" not the best nickname. "I'd choose him over you any day" I said. "For now" Kai shoved Jack. Jack pushed him back a little harder. "Are you trying to fight me" Jack clenched his fists.

"We don't have to fight Kai" Kai pushed Jack to the floor. "Yes, we do" he started attacking Jack. This where I came in "Get off of him!" I did flip to get to them and kicked him away. I got into fighting position, Jack did the same. "So you know karate?" I nodded "Just a little" I started to fight him again.

I did great until I got thrown on the floor like I actually was a Barbie doll. "Stay away from her!" Jack yelled, he shoved Kai into a wall "Now we can keep fighting or you can back off!" Kai laughed "You won this time, but I won't fail the next time" he walked off.

**PRESENT TIME **

"I won't lose this time!" Kai shouted over all the fighting "We don't have to this" Jack said. Kai shoved Jack into the same wall he got shoved into "Three years ago I was the one on the wall, now it's you. But I won't let you off so easy!" He threw Jack in the other direction.

"I won't let you off easy either" I said as I blocked his way. "I'm not scared of you!" He walked closer to me "Maybe not, but unlike you, I'm actually fighting for something" I kicked him. I saw Jack walk up behind him, he grabbed Kai's hands so he couldn't move them.

"I don't want to hurt you. Your still my cousin, do you really want to fight me?" I crossed my arms "I may not be able to fight you, but I can make sure I never see you again" he someone how managed to get out of Jack's grip. He ran out and locked the gates.

We were in some sort of garden with high wall and a gate. The gate was really the only way to get out, because even if you managed to climb all the way up the walls, the jump is long way down. Luckily, I can pick a lock. I went over to the gate and opened it.

"Do we go after him?" I asked "No. It'll end the same way anyway. Let's just go home" and that was it. That was the end of Kai. For good.

* * *

**_A/N: I know that it was a short chapter, but it was just a filler. If your wondering that's the end of Kai, he was just a small part of the story. He had to be there or else Jack and Kim would've never met. The next chapter will be about how everyone else met and became enemies. Also if your reading this story please REVIEW! Because I feeLouise nobody's reading it anymore. R&R!_**

**_-Juliana?_**


	10. Enemies Secret

_A/N: Hey! So this is going to be another long authors note. **Swagmasterlol** requested for me to summarize what's happened so far and to re-cap some secrets. You don't have to read this, but you might find it interesting too._

_**Chapter 1** - was just about how everyone's life is  
**Chapter 2** - was about everyone finding out about the project  
**Chapter 3** - that was about Jack and Kim getting to know each other again  
**Chapter 4** - that was about everyone putting their past behind them and starting over  
**Chapter 5** - was a filler, about what Milton's parents  
**Chapter 6** - was when Jack went over to Kim's house and things go terribly wrong  
**Chapter 7** - was about Jack and Kim having a real fresh start and it introduced Kai  
**Chapter 8** - was about Kai and how Jack and Kim met  
**Chapter 9** - just a filler about Kai_

_**SECRETS** - There aren't any more secrets, but I can tell you what's coming up. First of all no one knows about Kim's past and she doesn't really want to tell anyone. So her past won't be told for a while. Everyone's past will be in a separate chapter, just not for a while. The next few chapters (not this one) will be about the project itself._

_Sorry for the basic re-caps but I didn't want to take up to much room. Now I saw someone else do this with their story. If you actually bothered to read this, put the word snow in your review somewhere. Let's see who actually reads my Authors Notes.._

_Disclaimer - I do not own _Kickin' It

* * *

_***Kim***_

After the whole Kai thing, I really only felt comfortable with Jack. I walked over to his locker "You can't tell anyone about what happened last week" I nodded. "I know. There's, well, something I need to ask you..." He looked at me "What?" I can't believe you're actually having this conversation with him!

"Kai was right" he looked at me puzzled. "About what?" I leaned against the locker next to his and took a deep breath. "About why I broke up with him. I do like you" he stood there not really knowing what to say. _Your an idiot! Why did you tell him that!?_

"I don't like you, at all. I'm barely even friends with you!" That comment made me want to burst into to tears. _Hit him back harder! Don't let a stupid guy ruin your reputation!_ "Well maybe we shouldn't even be friends at all!" I yelled, there was an silence. "Forget it" I said as I stormed off angrily.

That was the last time I talked to Jack for awhile. I walked over to the popular girls, Grace looked at me cheerfully "Hey Kim! We've been thinking... How would you like to be one of us?" _A popular? Getting everything you want, being admired by almost every guy in school, every girl wishing they were you_? How do I say no to that? _You don't! Duh!_

"Why not? You guys are my only real friends" I said. Grace smiled, I looked over at Jack. He was with the popular guys laughing. I turned around angrily. At that moment only one thing crossed my mind. _Revenge..._

_***Jack***_

"Forget it" Kim said as she stormed off. _Don't just stand here! Go after her_! But I didn't. I wonder how things would've been if I had. Instead I ignored her and went to talk to my friends. Brody turned to me "What do you think about joining some sports?" I looked at Kim as she walked away.

"Sure. You guys are pretty much my only friends at this point" Brody smiled. We walked down to the football field, the cheerleaders were already there. Kim was already there. "Seriously!? What are you doing here?" Kim yelled at me angrily.

"Proving your point. We shouldn't be friends at all" she clenched her fists and took a deep breath. "Fine. I'd have to be insane to be your friend anyway!" She sneered "I'd have to be another species, like you!" Her jaw dropped as she angrily walked back to her group.

If I was asked how Kim and I became 'famous' enemies in our school, I'd say it was right then. Of course I didn't know how popular the Jack and Kim wars would be at the time. _But hey? What's life without revenge? ;)_

_***Milton*  
(1 Month Later)**_

"Everyone, a new member will be joining the book club today!" Everyone curiously looked over at me "Kim Crawford!" Everyone gasped since she was basically the celebrity of Seaford High. "Hello everyone!" Kim said as she walked in a put her designer handbag on the table.

I smiled at her, she made a face at me "You've got rob kidding me!" She walked over to me, looked at my appearance, and laughed. "This nerd is your leader?" I looked at myself, I am not a nerd! Everyone else pet quiet and just let her make fun of me. "Wow.." She sat bask down. _Just ignore her..._

"Okay everyone! Today we will be voting a new leader, please put your answer on the paper in front of you" I put on a smile. I grabbed my paper and wrote: _Kim Crawford_. I mean why not? People are going to vote her over me anyway. There was still a part of me that hoped that that wasn't true.

Everyone slowly gave there votes to me. I looked at them, they read: _Kim Crawford, Kim Crawford, Kim Crawford, Kim Crawford, Kim Crawford, Kim Crawford, Kim Crawford_. Everyone voted for Kim, except for one. With nice big rounded letters, it said:

_I vote for Milton Krupnick because he is an amazing and outstanding leader. The Book Club wouldn't be the same without him =)_

I smiled as I read it. Kim - 7, Milton - 1. Oh well. "Congratulations Kim, you took the one thing I love from me and you ripped it apart" I walked out angrily. I was almost positive that she had a guilty face on, but then again, why would she?

I went into the little corner under the stairs and covered my face "What a nerd!" I heard Jack shout, his clique laughed at me. That is the beginning of my terrible life. I needed one thing and one thing only. _Revenge._

_***Kim***_

Milton walked out angrily. _How could you do such a thing? What did he ever do to you?_ Questions kept popping in my head as to why I would do such a thing. "We didn't need him anyway" I said. "Lets just continue reading our books and half an hour before we leave we'll discuss it" I smiled. But it immediately dropped, I sadly looked over at the door.

I bit my lip and started to read the book. _Stay strong, don't let anyone or anything stop you_. _Just remember, that was one of many horrible things you'll do..._

_***Jerry*  
(Next Day)**_

"Alright everyone! Kim Crawford will be joining our club today!" I said happily "And here she is!" Kim said "Welcome to our club!" She smiled "Okay, we're are voting on a lead dancer today. I'll hand you all a piece of paper, you'll put the name of the person you want to win on it" I handed the papers out.

I grabbed my paper and wrote: _Kim_. Mine as well give the new girl a chance. Little did I know that that was the biggest mistake I ever made... People handed in there papers and I started to count them. _Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim_. Fourteen votes for Kim, that's almost everybody. At least one person was on my side.

_I vote Jerry, nobody should vote him over Kim. They don't even know if she can dance..._

I sighed, one can't beat fourteen. "Who won?" Kim asked me "Why don't you tell them" I said. "I did" she smiled, but it was forced. "I'll see you guys later" I said as I started to walk out. "Are you quitting?" She asked me "I guess so. But do you mind if I take this?" I grabbed the vote for me and left.

I walked out reading the paper until I ran into someone. It was Jack "Watch where your going dork!" He yelled "Alright I'm sorry!" I said "Watch your back!" I walked away. _Just what you needed. This calls for...REVENGE_.

_***Eddie*  
(Next Day)**_

"Hey look! It's the dork!" I heard Jack yell as I started to walk to a table at lunch. Everyone started to laugh and throw there lunch at me. "Loser!" Brody yelled from across the room. "That's enough!" Marge, the lunch lady, yelled. "Ah! Does Eddie need the lunch lady to protect him?" Kim asked me.

Marge wanted to say something, I could tell by the look on her face, but she left it alone seeing I was already in a bad enough situation. _Don't let them embarrass you! You'll get them. You'll get your revenge..._

_***Rudy*  
(Later that Day)**_

_Great, just great! Jack and Kim are fighting again!_ "Hey! Break it up!" I went in the middle of them, but they wouldn't stop. I went to pull them apart with my hands. Worst mistake of my life. During the process, accidentally elbowed Kim in the face.

She was holding her nose "Kim, are you okay?" A bunch of people gathered around her "RUDY!" Oh, no... It was my boss. "What was that?" He asked "I'm sorry sir, it was accident" I said. "Rudy your fired!" The words burned. "I'm f-fired?" I stuttered "You heard me, fired!" He walked away.

_This is all Jack and Kim's fault! They won't get away with it! How about a little revenge?_ I smirked "I will get you Jack and Kim. Just wait.. Just wait..."

* * *

_A/N: ANNOUNCEMENT!:_

_Okay so I'm officially on spring break! Which means I'll be able to write a lot more! Yay! Which means I'll update faster. I'm slow when it comes to updating and I lose track of time. So I'm sorry about that. I'll try update faster!_

_**REVIEW!**_

_-Juliana?_


	11. Day 1: Consequences

**_A/N:_**_ I AM SO SORRY! I am a terrible author! It's been like a month since I updated! But let me explain. So first I had major Writers Block (and I still do for my other story), then the stupid Internet on my phone blocked me from going on fanfiction, and then my Internet stopped working! __**SORRY!**_

_Second of all, sorry for the confusion on the last chapter.. It was all in the past, like how they became enemies._

**_Disclaimer - _**_I do not own Kickin' It_

* * *

_*Kim*_

Today was the first official day of the project. I was heading over to the dojo to meet the guys. I brought my old karate bag and put everything I needed in there, including my Gi. I walked inside "Hey Eddie" I said. He was the only one there "Hi" he said quietly, so that I could barely hear him.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly. "What?" He asked "I'm sorry" I said a little bit to loud. "You don't get it, do you?" Get what? "Get what?" He laughed at me like I was stupid "You don't what it's like!"_ Could he give a little more detail?_ "Do you know what's like to be called a loser everyday by everyone? Having your own friends turn on you?" _Is he trying to make me feel even worse?_

"Yes!" I yelled "I know what it's like to be bullied! I know what it's like to dread going to school because you know everybody likes you! I know what it's like to lose your best friends! I know how it is.." I was crying. I _really_ hated crying in front of people.

Eddie just stared at me confused "What do you mean?" I was about to answer when Jerry came in, I bit my lip "What happened?" He asked "Nothing. I just.. I have to go change" I had to hide before I started seriously crying. I practically ran into the locker room.

I went in the corner and just cried. Just the thought of who I used to be made me cry. _Is this really who you want to be? The person hurting everyone else? Or the person being hurt?_

_*Jerry*_

"Dude, what happened?" He shrugged "I don't know.. She just went off!" Eddie said. The rest of the guys walked in "Hey where's Kim?" Milton asked "She ran off! Into the locker rooms!" I sighed "I'll get her!" I ran into the girls locker room. _It's not like I hadn't been in one before.._

"Kim?" I called out "Jerry?" I saw her in the corner "What happened?" I asked "That's a long story. At least, if you wanna know the whole story.." I sat down next to her "I'm a good listener" she smiled. "Thanks, but I don't know if ready to tell you about that yet.." I nodded.

"Okay, but I'm here, whenever your ready" I smiled "You okay now?" She nodded "Yeah, I think so. Thanks Jerry" she smiled. I returned a smile and walked out with her "Alright is everyone happy now?" They nodded "Alright lets do this! WHOOO!" I said happily.

I walked up to a dummy "I got this!" I said, I punched it as hard as I could. I smiled at every– _Wham!_ The dummy flung back and hit me. I fell to the ground "Dude, are you okay!?" Jack asked "Uh.. Yeah, everything is just so colorful.." Kim walked up to me. At least I think it was Kim..

"Uh.. Kim you look like a dude.." I said "Okay..I'm not Kim.. I'm Rudy. And I think that's all we need to do for today.. I will see you all tomorrow" I nodded. I got up and started walk- _Smack! _I ran into something and fell on the floor "Jerry down!" I yelled.

_*Kim* _

As Jerry fell I couldn't help but laugh a little. I walked up to Jack "Hey you wanna go grab something at Phil's?" He looked at me confused "Who's?" I sighed "Phil's. Falafel Phil's? The place across the street with the owner named Phil-" he cut me off.

"Yeah, I know the place.. But I, uh, can't. I have to, um, well you see.. My aunt is in town and we're probably going to do something together.." _Seriously? Why doesn't he just tell the truth!?_ "Yeah.. Right. Next time, why don't you just tell the truth? Instead of being such a jerk!?" I ran off to my house angrily.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

I went to go find Jack. I mean, who knows, maybe his aunt really was in town. I walked over to the dojo and looked around the area. A part of me felt really bad, well at least until I found Jack. I saw him at Phil's with Lindsey Lubin. I stormed inside.

"I knew it! I just knew it! I knew you were lying to me! I came to apologize, but obviously have something to do!" I yelled "What is dog face doing here?" Lindsey asked Jack, I rolled my eyes "Shut it Lindsey! And what I'm doing here doesn't concern you!" I said angrily.

"Your just jealous because I have a date. Something you'll never have!" My jaw dropped "Your on a date with Lindsey? Of all people? You know how much I hate her! And then you lied to me, just to come see her? Your with me! Oh wait, correction, you _were_ with me!" I looked at him, but I just couldn't stand it "Later Jack" I started to walk away.

"Kim, wait!" He grabbed my arm as I was halfway through the door. I shook it off "Don't touch me. I don't want to here your stupid explanation!" I ran out angrily. _What was I thinking? Is today stupid ideas day? Or is it: You found out your boyfriends a cheater day?_

"What are you doing here Kim?" It was Brody, I smiled "Im here to see you!" I walked ver to him and kissed him "Wow.." I rolled my eyes "Are you gonna ask me out or what?" He smiled "Uh.. Yeah. Lets go!" I smiled as I walked away in his arms.

_Looks like you've got competition, Jack!_ I smirked.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Ooh! Drama! Again I would like to apologize for being also late on the update! But I've decided to update two chapters tonight as an apology! So I'll update in like 2 seconds! Lol!_

_-Juliana?_


	12. Day 2: Turning Points

**_A/N: _**_Hey again! So this chapter is a little longer with some drama! I hope you enjoy it! I worked really hard to get this chapter right for y'all!_

**_Disclaimer - _**_I do not own Kickin' It_

* * *

**_*_****_Kim_****_*_**

I walked into the dojo early. "Hey Rudy? I'm not gonna stay for practice, I've gotta start typing up my part of the project" he smiled. "Of course! I understand!" I smiled brightly. I grabbed my bag and started to leave the dojo. Right as I got close to the door I ran into someone.

"Kim, we need to talk." Of course it was Jack of all people.. "We have nothing to talk about!" I shoved him aside and walked outside. I decided right there and then that this would be a Jack free week. I could deal with all the drama next week, but this week was all about _me_.

I walked to the library thinking about anything but Jack. Once I got there I sat down quietly on a couch. The library was the perfect place to block out the rest of my life. I opened up Pages and started to type.

**My Speech:**

_Hello, my name is Kim Crawford and I am a part of The Project. When my name was called up to the stage, I felt like just throwing up. Being up there with my worst enemy, and three people that I was a complete jerk to.. I realized that who I was, wasn't really me. It never has been._

_Something that happened a long time ago started everything. And I was stupid enough to hold a grudge. The real Kim Crawford was a victim of bullying. Everyday I got told I was a nerd and a geek. I got blackmailed everyday because of so etching embarrassing I did. Imagine that happening to you everyday. _

_I guess you never really know how your acting until someone tells you they hate you. Everyday at Seaford High I was terrified that someone would find out about me. All my friends.. They don't know who I am at all. I think about this everyday.. If I would've just opened my eyes, I could've had the most amazing friends on the planet._

_I had only been with the guys for a couple of days when I realized they meant the world to me. And when we talked, as if we had been friends forever, I wish we would've of been. It makes me realize that I missed out on a lot. _

_All this time I've been scared to tell someone my past, but look at me now.. I'm telling the entire school! Nobody could ever understand me like the Wasabi Warriors do. Though we've had our bumpy roads, nothing could keep us apart in the end. _

_That first day, when we were all sitting at Phil's together in the most awkward silence.. I looked at everyone and thought of our futures together. I saw the five of us, including Rudy, with the most unbreakable bond. It never mattered if of us got mad for the things we did to each other, or if we had a bad day. We were always, and always will be friends. Forever & Always._

**Our Business Together:**

_Our business might not have been perfect, but we had one. We all joined Rudy's amazing dojo to keep it from shutting down forever. It turned out that some of us already new karate. Sometimes I even felt like our personal lives got in the way, but still, nothing would stop us._

**My New Relationships:**

_**Rudy -**__ When I first met Rudy as a Seaford High P.E. coach, I thought of him as just another teacher. Now he's like my second dad. My dad is currently in prison, he made a mistake. If I need help with something, I go to Rudy. I feel like he's the only one who can really understand me, at least other than the warriors._

_**Jerry - **__Jerry is a great guy. He's the best dance I've ever met and one of the nicest guys too. The first day at the dojo, things got out of hand and he was there for me. He may not be very smart, but that doesn't matter. He's the guy who can make you laugh at the most depressing times, the guy who makes a fool of himself everyday, and the guy you can count on no matter what. _

___**Milton -**__ Okay, this guy is a genius! I'm not kidding. If I need help with anything school related, he's my guy! I even let him tutor me after school. Ever since that happened, I've gotten way smarter! To everyone who's ever called Milton a nerd, well here's what I have to say to you. If being a nerd means that your an incredible, smart, and overall great guy; then Milton is the nerdiest guy I know! You all think you know Milton, but you don't. All your doing is judging a book by its cover._

_**Eddie -**__ A sweet and lovable guy! He's the master cello player, even though he hates it! He's probably not the best guy in our dojo, or really even good at karate, but what matters is he tries. If I've learned anything about Eddie.. It's that he never gives up._

I smiled, being proud of myself for writing all that. Obviously I needed to write more and edit it later, but it's really only been a week. I've barely got to know the guys! But I still know that they are amazing people. And that's all that'll ever matter to me.

I looked at the time: _6:30!_ I was late for my date (RHYME!). I had been typing that for an hour. I rushed to the mall to see Brody. He was waiting by our dojo, and of course everyone was still there. "I'm so sorry Brody! I was typing and-" he grabbed me and kissed me. I smiled.

_Best way ever to tell a girl to shut up!_ I thought.

**_*_****_Jack_****_*_**

Me and the guys decided we'd stay late to help Rudy out with the dojo. We had finished about ten minutes ago, I had just finished changing and I was heading out. "Before you go! I'm made you all some lemonade!" Rudy said handing me a glass. "Thanks Rudy!" I grabbed my drink and turned around.

I quickly swallowed and put my drink down before I choked and dropped the glass. I saw the most shocking thing I could think of: _Kim. Kissing. Brody. Right. In. Front. Of. Me!_ I stared wide-eyed not being able to move or say a word. "Jack, are you okay?" I heard Eddie ask.

I wanted to say "No, I'm not okay!" But I couldn't bring myself to say it. _Is this really what I deserve?_

**_*_****_Milton_****_*_**

I walked over to see what Jack was looking at and my jaw dropped "No. Way!" I said, the rest of the guys joined me with the same reactions. Jack started to go outside and he looked angry. I quickly grabbed his arm so he wouldn't do anything. _Mistake.. _

So apparently Jack needed to hit something, and that something was me. He pushed his elbow back really hard and I got hit in the eye. I fell down "Gah!" at this point everything just got so dramatic "Jack! What were you thinking!? No, just, I think you need some air!" I had never seen Rudy so angry.

Jack just looked shocked, he pretty much (I think) couldn't believe he did that. Jerry and Eddie just didn't know what to do, like they were mad at Jack, but they had no idea what to do. And then there was me. I didn't really care about anyone else because my eye was in serious pain.

Jack left without saying a word, and then all attention was on me.

**_*_****_Kim_****_*_**

I saw Jack walking out of the dojo shocked, and he looked kind of mad at myself. I got away from Brody and looked inside the dojo. Rudy looked like he was about to explode, Jerry and Eddie were by Milton, who was on the floor. I ran into the dojo. I saw Milton's eye.

It almost made me sick "Oh my gosh! Milton! What happened!?" I asked Rudy "Jack, uh, got mad and, um, accidentally elbowed Milton in the face and I think you got the rest.." Jerry answered. I ran out the door to Jack. And now I was mad. _Boy he better run!_ I thought

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ What do you think? Good? Bad? Worse? Better? I don't know! I hope you liked these two chapters! So you know how I did Kim's part on the project so far, would you like me to do it for the other characters too?_

**_SUPER IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ!_**

_So I know that y'all had to wait for a long time for this chapter.. But it might be a while until I update again. I have writers block for both my stories (especially my other one) and I have my Algebra SOL on May 24 or 25 and my Chinese exams on May 28. So I'll make you a deal, if you review, I will PM you a sneak peak to the next chapter! _

_-Juliana?_


	13. AUTHERS NOTE PLEASE READ

_A/N - I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'll explain more next chap, this document has gotten deleted three times and it's making me cranky. So.._

_Behind the Walls is up for adoption._

_The Project will be updated Saturday possibly Sunday._

_I'm hosting a little contest. Just write me a little portion or basic idea of to where you want this story to be going. You can write a drama portion, an ending, friendship moment, romance, anything to do with my story. I won't put exactly what you wrote though, I Just need some inspiration, I HAVE SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK.._

_Prizes for Winners:_

_- You will get longer Sneak Peaks_

_- I will I update you on upcoming things for the story and tell you the next date I update_

_- Each one of you will get to read a different chapter before everyone else._

_There will be three winners. Do not enter until after the next chapter, I will give more information then._

_Sorry to be so basic, but I really don't want this to get deleted again. I've really missed writing and I'm looking forward to doing it again. Thanks everyone! I hope y'all will still read my stories._

_Oh, and! My username will be changing my username to TheSevenJewels Friday, I just wanna gibe you all a chance to read this. Thanks!_

_XOXO _

_-Jewels_


	14. Day 3: Forgive Me

_A/N: Hey! I know I've put a long wait on this chapter, but it's here! Just a few announcements:_

_1. The contest is no long happening (sorry), my friend helped me lay it out._

_2. The chapters may not come out often, because they're going to be longer and I want them to be as perfect as possible for y'all._

_3. Once again my new username is now __**TheSevenJewels**__._

_4. __**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**_

_Disclaimer - I do not own __**Kickin' It or any other brands that may appear in this chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 13 - Day 3: Forgive Me...

* * *

**_*Kim*_**

"How could you do that!? Why would you do that!?" I already knew the answer, I just needed to here him say it. "You were kissing _Brody_! My _best friend_! Behind my back!" I nodded angrily "Yeah and you went on a date with Lindsey! Behind _my_ back!" He nodded angrily. _Is he mocking me?_

"I can't believe you believed Lindsey over me! We weren't on a date!" _I can't believe him!_ "Really? Then what were you doing? Meeting in secret as friendly neighbors?" I said sarcastically "You wanna know what we were doing? Fine! I was asking her the things you enjoyed! You two used to be best friends!" I rolled my eyes.

"She would never tell you! She hates me now!" He threw his hands up angrily "We made a deal! I told her everything to get Brody to like her!" I suddenly felt really guilty "Oh and you'll love to here this! Right after you left, I told her off because your my girlfriend!" A tear streamed down my face.

"Oh wait, correction, you _were_ my girlfriend! You know what? I'm outta here!" He walked away leaving crying like I never had before. I turned around and looked at the guys in the dojo. Milton was okay now and Eddie was the only one who saw me crying.

I didn't feel like saying "Goodbye" or "I'm leaving. See you later!" I just ran home. Because that's all I could do with what had just happened. I couldn't believe myself. I was ready to just break down and cry even more that I already was. After my mental breakdown, I began to think and do what I had to do.

Now I felt _so_ stupid. I completely misunderstood the situation and now because of _me_ Milton has a black eye! I mean I guess it was really Jacks fault.. But I trusted Lindsey over him! How could I do that? Believe my _absolute worst enemy over my own boyfriend?_

_What am I going to tell Brody? "Oh hey! I never really liked you I just used you I get back at Jack.." Oh yeah.. Great break-up.. I highly doubt Jack will forgive me though.. But I couldn't stay with Brody either. Just as things were looking great for the Wasabi Warriors, everything started to go down hill, and really fast too. Oooh! That's good! I should put that in my part of the assignment! FOCUS KIM!_

Right. All that matters right now is that I have to break-up with Brody. So I grabbed my keys, headed outside and prepared for the worst. As soon as I got there, I had this terrible feeling, like something was going to go _terribly_ wrong. I walked up to Brody, praying that Jack wasn't here.

"Hey Brody, can we talk?" He nodded "Are you going to tell me that you only dated me because you saw Lindsey and Jack on a "date"?" I was surprised "Uh.. Yeah.." He smiled "I knew all along. It's okay Kim, I forgive you". _Talk about easy.._ _And I thought it would be the end of the world! Ah.. Silly me.. _

Then, I finally got why I has such a terrible feeling in my gut.. Jack was walking over to us. He was mad, _really_ mad. Like a bomb waiting to go off at any moment.. And just when things were going well... "Jack, no! It's not what it looks like!" He turned to me.

"Really? You two just meeting up in secret _again_?" He walked closer to Brody "Jack _no_!" I stepped in front of him "Kim get out of the way!" I stood my ground "Jack I won't let you hurt him!" _That really didn't help things.._ He walked even closer but Brody pushed him back really hard.

Jack charged and I stepped in front of him "Kim get out of the way!" He screamed louder and pushed me down to the ground. He stopped in his tracks as my lay on top of the ground. I wasn't hurt or scared, just shocked that he would do such a thing.

"Jack.." I said slowly "I think you should go.." But of course, he was stubborn at the times when I _wasn't in the mood_ "Kim I'm–" luckily, I wasn't in the mood. "I said go!" With that he left. Brody tried to help me up but I just shook him off and walked home.

I couldn't even think straight and I honestly don't even think I knew what was going on. I walked around not thinking at all. I was afraid that if I bumped into somebody I would break. Five minutes later, I found out I was right. I ran right into Eddie. When I looked at his face, I started crying like there was no tomorrow.

"Kim? Are you okay?" I shook my head, because it was impossible for me to say something while crying like this. At that exact moment, when he saw me, he hugged me. Which was exactly what I needed, a friend who was there for me.

"What happened Kim?" he asked me after a while. I gave a shaky laugh "It's a really long story.." He smiled brightly at me.

"I've got time," he said shrugging "how about you come over to my house for dinner and we can talk..? I'll just text my mom if you want to, I'm sure she'd love to meet you, she's never met any of my friends in a while — "

"Eddie, of course. I'd love to come." I said to keep him from non-stop talking, he laughed.  
"C'mon.." he said taking my hand "You'll be the first my mom meets, she'll be so happy.." we started talking about all the normal stuff while we walked there, and honestly, it was the best I felt in ages.

"Oh, Kim, is it? Eddie hasn't had friends over in ages! I do hope you like pasta.." said Mrs. Johnson shortly after we entered, but I quickly answered telling her the usual compliments "Oh it's so nice to meet you! And of course, I _love_ pasta!" She smiled brightly and hurried back into the kitchen.

"I'm ready for your life story, Kim, why don't you follow me upstairs so we can start?" He said keeping a straight face, I went with his humor, determined to make him crack. "Your ready to start with the biography them? Well where should we start? When I was born, when my parents met? Oh I know! It really started about a zillion years when Grandpa Crawford met Grandma Crawford.." His mouth twitched until he finally laughed.

"Come on Kim, lets go up stairs to my room.." I raised my eyebrows but followed him up, his room was the coolest room I had ever seen.. There were posters everywhere of Eminem, Fun., ADELE, Taio Cruz, Journey, Green Day, and so many more. There was this amazing collection of CDs, everything to do with music is_ here.._

"Oh. My. Gosh. Eddie, this room, your room; is amazing, I could live here!" He smiled and pulled out some CDs and played them. We sat on his bed and started talking.

"So while I'm here, about this "project" of ours I think I want to — " he cut me off before I could say what I wanted to say. _Quit_, I thought. "That reminds me! I think we should make like a regular hang out with each other and start writing our presentations together. Maybe at one of our houses or maybe one day my place and another day Jerry's — "

"I don't think you want to meet Jerry's parents. Jack and I ran into his dad, he was drunk and, well, violent. He was terrifying, I haven't met his mom, but I'm scared to. Maybe we should keep our "hangs" here, my house, Milton's, and maybe Jack's. I'd say Rudy's but I mean, _walking into a teachers house?_ No offense to Rudy, but.. _Ew_.. I'd be the same with any teacher. Like, what if we walked into Mr. Browns house? Ew_er_" — Eddie gave a sick expression — "I bet he's a creep. He kind of scares me."

"Oh and don't even get me started on Miss Burns..." Our conversation switched frequently, eventually we got back to the other guys and them to Jack. I had to tell him what happened, and fight back the tears at times. Kim Crawford doesn't cry.. I'd remind myself. Then when I finished, all he could say was: "_Wow_.. That sounds terrible" He said thoughtfully. I laughed "Gee, thanks!" I threw a pillow a him.

"How could I miss out on this? I've spent time pushing it away when I should've been embracing it.. As much as I want to say its Jacks fault, it's not.." Eddie gave a confused face, which made me confused until he asked: "Missed out on what?"

"Great, real friends. Like you." I gave a weak smile "Was I really mean to you?" I asked dying to know the answer. He hesitated, but answered.

"Honesty yes, but you never really talked to me. You just ignored me and rolled your eyes when you walked by. Jack was way worse, because of him my new name is Loser" I sighed.

"I know, but the sad thing is, I still called you that name, I never knew it until you called up on the stage. You were Loser, Milton was Mr. Emotional, and Jerry was King of the Creeps.. You all still are when my other friends" — I used quotation marks around friends — "are around and I just don't know what to say.."

"Why do you hang out with them if you aren't their real friend?" Eddie asked curiously, I shrugged. "I dunno.." Which was the truth, I really should just drop them.. But I didn't have a lot of time to think: Shortly after Eddie's mom called us for dinner. "Where's dad?" Eddie asked when we got down there "I wanted him to meet Kim!" He added smiling widely.

"I'm sorry Eddie, dear, but your father has to work extra hours to make some extra money. So it might just be me and you for a while" Eddie's mother said sadly. His smile quickly turned into a frown so I quickly changed the subject. "This pasta looks amazing Mrs. Johnson! I wish I could cook.." I sighed.

"Come over some time, I'll show you! And, please, call me Melissa" she said happily.  
"Really? That'd be great Mrs — I mean Melissa" the rest of the meal was mainly on the topic of food. Until I had to go "Thanks so much for dinner Mrs. — Melissa, it was absolutely wonderful! I hope to come back soon" we said our goodbyes and I left. My phone beeped.

**Jack: **Kim I need to talk to you, it's important. _Sent: 6:21_

I rolled my eyes and deleted the message, then all of our messages, then his contact. I tried to walk home, but it's a little hard to ignore your phone going beep, beep every five. Stinking. Seconds. I finally sighed and began to read them.

**837-2189:** Kim meet me at Phil's. _Sent: 6:29_

**837-2189:** Kim! Please! Come! Now! _Sent: 6:37_

**837-2189:** I can explain everything! Just come! _Sent: 6:40_

**837-2189:** It will only take a minute! _Sent: 6:41_

**837-2189:** Kim, please.. I'm SO sorry! _Sent: 6:49_

**837-2189:** Kim, please, I love you.. _Sent: 6:53_

I sighed, and thought about calling him. It took me a minute or two, but I dialed the number. The other line was ringing, now I was kind of hoping he wouldn't answer, but sure enough a distant "Hello?" came. I opened my mouth to speak but the words just wouldn't come out, so I sat on the sidewalk and just sat there quietly. Both of us on each end, having no words to say. I thought about where he was. _Is he still waiting for me, hoping I'll come? Or has already given up? _

My thoughts were interrupted by Jacks quiet voice from the other line though. "Just give me a chance, Kim.. I'm still waiting," he said "I'll sleep hear if I have to". Part of me wanted to run there and hug him and tell him I loved him too, but the other part of me thought of everything he did. After a long time, or maybe it was only a minute, I answered him.

"Jack, you had your chance, when you first met me and not to long ago. But you decided you didn't want me, so why don't you just go home.." I hung up with tears coming down my cheeks. Saying no to him was the hardest thing that I'd ever done. I started thinking about all the fun memories we had together when the guys weren't around and how it was when we first met each other.

_"Come on Kim! You can run faster than that!" Jack said running. I ran after him faster and faster until I finally caught him. In front of someone's house, I landed on top of him. I giggled and leaned in, and just as I was about to kiss him, a door flung open. A Latino boy and his family walked out. They all looked so happy, I wanted that to be my family.  
"Maybe we should come back later, I think we're interrupting something.." said the boy gesturing to us. My cheeks burned and I could see Jack's had too. The man looked like he was about to yell, but the woman stopped him, muttering something in Spanish. I awkwardly got up._

_"Sorry, I'm — We're just going to . . . to go now . . . yeah. . . ." I grabbed Jack and ran with him back to the mall. "That was the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me!" I yelled._

_"Maybe, but I think we forgot something there. . . ." I looked at him curiously. _

_"What?" _

_"This."_

_He leaned in and kissed me._

I smiled remembering it, I realized three things from that memory. One, that family was Jerry and his parents before they all started fighting; two, Jack and I couldn't have been nicer then; three, we all turned ourselves into someone we weren't. All of thoughts leaving me with one question: _What do we do now?_

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one! It was hard to write, but I got it! By the way, if your wondering, every phone number in this is made up, so don't call them! I got dared to call one and it was... You don't even wanna know.. If you have any questions or stuff PM me or write in a review, stuff like; how many chapters will there be? And BLAH, BLAH, BLAH.._

_**REVIEW, FAVORITE, & FOLLOW!**__ It'll make my day!_

_**XOXO**_

_**-Jewels**_


	15. Day 4: The Hang Out

_A/N: __READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END_

_I've been writing this chapter for two days trying to make it perfect! It's longer than I usually write...by like two pages... Anyway, onto the story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

___**Disclaimer**__ - I will own Kickin' It when..._

_When Jack starts losing all of his karate matches._

_When Jerry gets an A+ and Milton gets an F._

_When Rudy starts to act like a professional adult._

_When Joan becomes the best cop in the world._

_When Bobby Wasabi loses all of his money and his mansion.  
When Kim becomes the best dancer in the world._

_When Randy and Kim get married.._

_When Eddie quits being awesome._

_When Julie fails high school._

_When Ty and Frank quit being jerks forever._

_When Kai starts being nice._

_When everyone from The Black Dragons and The Wasabi Warriors quit their dojos._

_When I meet a unicorn named Bob and we ride off into a rainbow where all of my dreams come true._

_So, sadly, I will probably never own Kickin' It... _

_(I got the idea for those from jackandkimforever, she does them every now and then. So yesterday I got bored and wrote down all of those)_

* * *

_Kim_

It had been a while since I had talked to any of the guys, except Eddie. We had been working on this whole hang out idea, it actually made me enjoy this project more. Plus hanging out at Eddie's house was really fun, and his mom had been giving me cooking lessons everyday!

Out the six of us, we had all been hanging out in pairs; Eddie & I had been working and hanging out together, Milton & Jerry had gotten pretty close, and Jack & Rudy would go to the dojo and teach each other karate techniques an stuff.

Right now we were all walking to the dojo, not all together though. Eddie and I decided to walk together, we were going to tell everyone about our whole hang out together. We walked in and Eddie immediately started talking "So, lately Kim and I have been working on an idea I had..." but that's all I heard. I started to think about how everything if Kai had never came with Jack. For one, I wouldn't have met Jack at that time, since Kai introduced us.

If Kai never came, life would've been so different... Then I had some kind of weird/creepy image in my mind.

_"If witches have all these magical powers, than why are they so ugly?" Jack asked me "I know, if I were a witch I'd go 'Poof! Rich and beautiful!'" He laughed, suddenly a behind us a clown appeared. I wasn't really paying attention to him until he walked up to Jack "How about you kid? You want a coupon?" The clown asked, Jack screamed though "Ahh! Clown!" and he ran off, tripping into the dojo. The clown said something but I wasn't paying attention, I was too shocked. "What do you know, we finally found something Jack's afraid of. Clowns.." I said. "OR, coupons!" said Milton who had been beside me. I raised my eyebrows "But clowns makes more sense.." he said an the two of us went into the dojo to talk to Jack._

"...right Kim?" Eddie said taking me back to reality "Huh?...I'm sorry. What'd you say?" he sighed. "You said we could use your place as our first hang out today, right?" I thought for a minute, to remember if I had said at or not.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, but um, Jack?" he looked up at me "I know, this is a weird question, but... Are you afraid of clowns?" he looked taken aback. "How on Earth do you know that? I've never told anyone!" I hadn't thought about how I was going to answer that. Then again, I didn't think it was going to be right!

"Uh, you wouldn't believe me..." I said truthfully. "Well, it's worth a try!" Rudy said making me sigh "Well I was thinking about how life would be without Kai and the two of becoming enemies" — I gestured to Jack and I — "then I had this weird image. It was like I was in a...a different world..." I said trying to imagine it again.

_I was on top of the Hollywood sign, Jack cam closer to me, and I leaned in closer to him. We were centimeters apart and I could feel his breath on me. "CUT! I cut my leg!" Shouted someone from below. Jack and I immediately pulled apart before we kissed, I couldn't help but feel annoyed._

_Suddenly things switched. I was in Seaford Highs cafeteria. Jack, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and I were all getting ready to go talk to our school janitor. Milton was holding a cake, soon we reached his closet and knocked. He wasn't there so we just opened it. To our shock, the place was full of sumo wrestling things. All about the famous Yoshi Nakamura, aka our janitor._

_Once again everything switched. I was running into a dojo. "Hey, uh, Jack. I got you something to wear when you break the record!" I said handing him a bracelet. "Oh, sorta like a good luck bracelet" I hesitated. "Uh, yeah. But it's more of a — " Jack cut me off "What? Like a friendship bracelet?" he asked. "Uh, yeah" I lied. "Great it's finally official! We're friends!" I couldn't hold it in anymore. He was so clueless at times! "Jack, you know I think of as more than just-..." suddenly I caught what I was about to say. But it was to late "More than just what?" My eyes widened a little "Um, I don't know. It's just a dumb bracelet! I gotta go!" I said running towards the exit. I heard Jack running after me just as jumped over the pile of bow staffs, but I didn't bother to stop or listen to what he said. Suddenly I heard a crash behind me. Jack hadn't jumped over the bow staffs._

"KIM!" A distant voice yelled at me. It scared me so much that I nearly fell off the mats I was sitting on. "What? Sorry . . . Hey did you know out janitor was a famous sumo wrestler?" everyone gave me quizzical looks. "Uh, no...?" Eddie asked more than stated.

I shook it off "I'm sorry guys, I'm just a little weird right now. That's all. So . . . what places are we using our hang outs at? I was thinking maybe four places, alternating every Friday? Eddie and I have already volunteered ourselves, so really only two of you have to volunteer. I was thinking your house Milton, because we had a really good time there last time..." I trailed off as Milton nodded.

"Not my place, it's a mess..." Rudy said. "Definitely _not_ my place" Jerry said, I nodded. Which left us all staring at..._Jack_. "Looks like that leaves you!" I said smiling and jumping off the mats and started practicing.

Once we were done with practice and everybody had changed I immediately started talking "Since today's Friday, we should start. I'll meet y'all at my house in" — I looked at the clock — "two hours?" I said smiling brightly and headed toward my locker. I got out my bag than walked back to my house.

"Hey mom!" I said as I walked inside "A couple of my friends are coming over in like two hours. It's for the project thing I told you about" I said putting all my stuff down. "How many?" she always asked me that whenever my friends were coming over.

"Five. Six counting me. But you don't need to cook anything special, just a couple of snacks will do." She smiled, she always made food for our guests, but she did enough as it was. I decided to go upstairs and put on something else. I grabbed some jean shorts and a maroon shirt that said _Abercrombie _above the number_ 82_. It was one of my favorite shirts.

Then I grabbed some short grey boots. I know, I'm wearing shoes on my house, but whenever people come over I like to wear shoes. I put on my usual white beanie and looked at myself in the mirror for a while.

_You should probably do your homework..._ My conscience was telling me.

You know, I probably should... I sat down on my bed and started texting Grace.

_Way to ignore me..._

I smiled, and continued texting her. I was trying to tell her that Milton, Eddie, and Jerry weren't that bad. She just kept ignoring what I said though.

**Grace:** I just feel so bad that you have to hang out with those dorks all day! _Sent: 5:42_

**Me: **They're not that bad... _Sent: 5:42_

**Grace: **Quit denying the truth! You hate that you have to hang out with all of those guys! _Sent: 5:43_

**Me:** Okay, yes, sometimes it sucks hanging out with Jack! But only HIM! And only SOMETIMES!_ Sent: 5:44_

**Grace:** WHAT?! I thought you two we're dating! What happened? I want DETAILS! _Sent: 5:44_

**Me:** His jerkiness got the best of him... But, I can't stay mad at him forever. So today when he comes over, I'm going to suggest that we just be friends. Clearly we don't work when we're fighting or when we're together... _Sent: 5:45_

**Grace: **I know girl, guys are just...guys. I know how you feel. _Sent: 5:45_

**Me: **Nobody knows how I feel Gracie... _Sent: 5:46_

**Grace:** I know..but I'm here for you! I miss our talks! We're best friends, we haven't had one of these talks in ages. _Sent: 5:47_

**Me: **I know, I guess for awhile I forgot I had friends at all. Everybody just kind of hates me at school. I'm a terrible person! _Sent: 5:48_

**Grace:** Oh Kimmy Bear, your a great person. All you need to do is let the works know who the real Kim a Crawford is. Hold your head high, and don't show that your scared. Be the confident, crazy, beautiful girl I know! _Sent: 5:49_

I smiled at what she wrote. I spent the rest of the time texting Grace about what had been happening, she did the same. Even though she was a popular and everyone thought of her as the mean girl. She's a great friend, and she'll have my back no matter what. After two hours I heard a knock on the door "I'LL GET IT!" I shouted as I texted Grace:

_Gotta go Gracie, I'll see you this weekend? We could go shopping?_

In less than a second she responded yes and saying bye, I quickly ran down the stairs. I opened the door and there stood Jack "Hey, come on in..." I said. He looked all around my house, probably trying to see if he was the first person here, since he had already been to my house...

"So I'm the first person here? I knew I should've waited another ten minutes. . . ." he said the last part more to himself than me.

"I actually need to talk to you about something..." I said while walking over to the couch with him. He eyed me suspiciously "I hate fighting with people or when people are mad at me or when people hate me. Which really doesn't make any since because of the person I am at school. The point is, we need a fresh start, as friends. Nothing more, best friends if that's even possible. Just not fighting or hating or ignoring. We've done enough of that for I lifetime! So what do you say? Friends?"

"Friends" he said shaking my hand. I smiled at him "Uh, Kim? Why are you wearing shoes in your house? I mean, most girls take off their shoes when they get home and then do their nails or something. Not put on new ones!" I stuck my tongue at him.

"Well then I guess I'm not like most girls, am I? Hey, can you come help me get the snacks from the kitchen?" I asked walking into the kitchen. My mom was decorating the plates into little designs, I loved how she did that. I grabbed half the plates and put them on the coffee table. Seconds later Jack came with the other half doing the same thing.

"Oh, Kim, I forgot to tell you! Your father wrote a letter to you today, I put it on your desk in your room." she said from the other room. I suddenly froze in the spot. Whenever my dad wrote letters I'd read them over and over. At least a hundred times, and I've saved everyone of them. I usually cried when I read them, wondering: _When are you coming home daddy? _

I wanted to write back to him so badly, but I just didn't have the strength. Not wanting to stay frozen in the spot I quickly ran up the steps. I went straight to the desk in my room and ripped open the letter and started to read.

_To My Kimmy Bear,_

By the time I read those four letters, I was already in tears. I had told Grace about that nickname along time ago when my dad wrote to me for the first time since I moved to Seaford. He always called me Kimmy Bear, and I loved it. I smiled at the memory.

**~~FLASHBACK~~**

_I read the letter from my dad. He hadn't wrote to me since he landed himself in prison, he explained why in the letter though. He didn't have the strength to write and he thought I was mad at him. I wasn't, but he wouldn't know that for a while. Because, like him, I didn't have the strength to write._

_I was in tears reading the letter. My eyes were all puffy after crying for hours. I had heard my mom come in through my crying, but she hadn't actually came in my room. She would just stand at the door, searching for words to say. I guess I hadn't heard when my mom opened the door for someone or maybe I just chose to ignore it. Either way, Grace came running into my room._

_"Oh, Kim! What happened?" She hugged me as I cried on her shoulder. Grace was really popular and mean to some kids, but she was a great friend. She kept your secrets for one thing, instead of telling the entire school the first chance she got. She was also really easy to talk to, her and I had gotten really close, especially after Jack ditched me._

_After ten minutes of me crying not her shoulder I finally stopped and stood up. I started to wipe my tears with arm "Are you okay?"I nodded while sniffing my nose multiple times. I was shaking, had puffy eyes, and I was still half crying. So I probably didn't look okay at all. "What happened?" _

_"My d-dad. He's in p-p-prison. He j-just w-wrote to me. I-I really miss h-him..." I said feeling the tears come again. Grace hugged me tighter "Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry!" I hugged her back._

_"Did he used to call you Kimmy Bear?" She asked me, I nodded knowing that she had probably read the first few words of the letter. They were written in big curly letters saying 'To My Kimmy Bear'. "I'll make you a deal. I'm going to start calling you Kimmy Bear, so that way whenever I say it, you'll remember that one day, he's gonna come back. And he's going to be able to do everything with you; walk you down the isle, and protect you from stupid boys. Deal?" _

_I smiled and nodded "Deal". This was one thing that I hoped Grace would always do._

**~~END OF FLASHBACK~~**

And she has, for almost three years now. We were basically sisters now. I smile and continued to read the letter. After reading it a zillion times, I grabbed a pen and some paper and started to write back to him.

_Dear Daddy,  
I love you too. I'm sorry that I haven't written to you. I didn't have the strength, I wasn't as strong as you were. There is so much I have to tell you and I don't know where to begin.._

_._  
After a long letter I went down stairs to get a stamp. The second I got down stairs everybody stared at me. I had been in my room for half an hour at the least. I ignored them though, I had to get that stamp before I changed my mind. I grabbed a stamp and quickly write the addresses "Its time." I told my mom, she started smiling and I'm pretty sure she started crying.

No one else knew what was going on, but I didn't have time to explain. I quickly ran outside to the mailbox, I put the flag up and opened it. I hesitated for a second, I looked around. I was shaking for about five minutes until I put the letter in the mailbox. I ran back inside and ran into my moms arms. There were tears in my eyes "Go get some rest, mom, dad's gonna want to come home to see you happy," I smiled as she made her way up the stairs "and mom?" she turned around.

"I love you" she smiled. "Forever & Always" and she continued up the stairs. After watching her turn the corner from downstairs, I turned around to face the guys. They were all silently staring "Look, I can't work after that... So can we just play 21 Questions or something?" The all nodded and put their papers away.

The rest of the night was spent with the six of us playing different games and talking about stuff. I was I the middle of laughing at my pathetic joke that no one else was laughing at because they didn't get it, but father a while they started laughing because I thought it was funny. As I picked up my phone to see what the message I had got said.

After reading it, my laughing died out and my expression changed from happy to worried and curios. _What could possibly be so bad?_

**Grace:** Kim, you may not believe me when I say this, you may actually hate me.. But there's something I need to tell you about the project... And you're not gonna like it... _Sent: 9:02_

* * *

_A/N: CLIFFY! (Sorry I'm being left with a lot of them lately and just ruby off) . What do you think? Good? Bad? Amazing? WORST STORY YOU'VE EVER READ? (I hope not XD).. BTW Sorry if likeliness from the episode weren't right! It was all off of memory! So right now I'm like super high and I'm at a party for my dad... I'm going to have to play with a little girl later.. I ALWAYS GET STUCK PLAYING WITH THE LITTLE GIRL! Don't get me wrong, I love children, but sometimes they can get SO annoying! And I have to do it all the time! But she's not here yet... I'm going to end up staying up until midnight writing the next chapter, probably mentioning as something about evil children...jkjk. No, I'm not that mean, but by complete coincidence Kim babysits an annoying little girl in the next chapter.. Now the little girl will accurate (if she's annoying)! I'll be such a good role model for her! I'll probably write tonight and update sometime tomorrow, along with my other story, after that IDK. It could be a long wait or maybe not. Right now, I'm just praying the little girl is calm...Wish me luck!_

_XOXO _

_-Jewels_


	16. Day 5: Secrets of the Project

_A/N: Alrighty, here's the next chapter! It's short and I honestly think its not that good, but this is the best I could do! Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer -_**_ I do not own __Kickin' It__._

* * *

_Chapter 15 - Secrets of the Project_

* * *

_Kim_

"Guys we need to find out more about the project" I told the guys on Monday. I hadn't told them what Grace told me, I needed to know if it was true first. Plus it wouldn't really effect them, mainly me. _It just can't be true! I mean, some people at this are crazy! But this? It just doesn't add up!_ I didn't believe Grace and I hadn't talked to her since that night.

I wasn't mad at her for telling me that she thought that what she read was true. I guess I did to make myself believe that it wasn't true. I still needed to know if it was true though. I know, confusing. I'm even confusing myself. I mean, Lorie is one of my best friends!

"Why?" Eddie asked me. "They're hiding something. I know it, I asked the principal about it, but he wouldn't answer anything! He kept trying to get me to leave him alone!" I said in one breath.

"Well, if you really want to know. Then why don't we just hide in one of the closets after school until the school gets locked up. Then we can go into the principals look through his files, find the one labeled The Project, then read it!" We all stared at him in disbelief, I mean he's a genius, but the fact that he was willingly breaking into a principals office? "What? It's not rocket science! Look I'll meet you guys by the closet in the main office. It's huge, but no one has used it twenty years!" I raised my eyebrows.

"Why?"

"They think it's haunted..." He said as if it were the current weather. "B-But, it's n-n-not, _is i-it_?" Jerry stuttered. I rolled my eyes thinking; _Wow..._

"No it's not haunted!" I snapped making him jump slightly. "Alright, I'll see you guys tonight. I have with Miss McBlubberHead next. Or whatever her name is.." I said walking off without another word.

* * *

Right after the bell rang I met the guys outside of the closet in the main office, just like we said. "What are we going to do about everyone in here?" I asked gesturing to everyone in the office "We can't exactly just walk in there without everyone realizing!" Jerry smirked.

"Don't worry they should all be leaving in about _five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . ._"

**BOOM!**

I must've jumped twenty feet in the air. Everyone in the office screamed and ran out screaming, trying to save themselves. We quickly climbed in and closed the door behind us.

"What the hell was that?!" I whisper yelled at Jerry. "Well, you see..." I quickly stopped him "I changed my mind, I don't wanna know!" I sighed as I sat down in the closet. It was actually kind of big, we weren't the tiniest bit squished. It was like a mini walk in closet. With dust . . . . and spiders . . . . and for all I know skeletons...

The wait was long and boring, and we couldn't talk because someone might here us. Finally the school was locked up and we could leave. We quietly walked into the office and looked through his file. I found the one I was looking and gestured for the guys to stop looking and leave. We made our way through the auditorium that led to the exit. But when we reached the doors they were locked on the other side. We turned around to go back, but the door that were once opened, were now closed. _We were locked in._

"Great! What do we do now?" Milton asked, I looked around. It was a silence until Jerry finally said something "Well, this place is huge, and there's lots of paces to hide. So I guess we could just hide here until morning, then when the school reopens we can just sneak out, go home, change, then come back... And while we're here we can take a look at the file, see what they're hiding. We'll have to keep the file as evidence when we leave, so that way when we expose them to the whole school — which I have an idea on how do — we'll have proof."

We all stared at him with our eyes wide and our jaws dropped, but Jerry apparently didn't notice because he just kept talking. "So here's my idea on how to expose anything bad to do with the project: So Jack, Kim, and I will ask to the announcements one day with an extra surprise at the end. If any staff has to do with it, Eddie and Milton will distract them. Once we've said it to the entire school, we can offer to show the file as evidence!" No one spoke. I'm pretty sure we were all thinking the same thing though:_ Did Jerry really just think of that? _

"Jerry — no offense — but how on Earth did you come up with that?!" I asked after the shock went away, he smirked. "Well you see muchacha," — cue my eye roll — "I am the king of schemes and mischief. Ever need a plan to get around people, I'm your guy!" He said gesturing to himself.

"Alright the Mr. King of Schemes and Mischief, where should we hide?" he looked around the room for a while.

"Behind the auditorium stage. There's plenty of room, there's always a mini light on back there so we'll be able to see, and no one will ever look there." I smiled and walked behind the auditorium stage. Jerry was right, the five if us could fit in there no problem.

I quickly sat down and opened up the file. I put in front of me, allowing everyone to read. The normal papers had nothing, but all the sticky notes that the principal had left on the were the things I was interested in.

_Pose as saying the money is for our school, but ask parents to make out the check to Anne Gillis, our school librarian, or myself, the principal. _

I'm moved on to another note:

_We will pick five students who are in no way friends. That way they will be to distracted with each other, they won't have time to be suspicious about Anne and I. We will choose a past teacher so that way they don't have access to the school._

"What?" I asked myself. Then I moved onto another note:

_Jack Brewer, Kim Crawford, Jerry Martinez, Milton Krupnick, Eddie Johnson, and Rudy Gillespie. Almost guaranteed enemies for life._

"Guys, this just isn't right..." We all paused for a second to talk about what we read. "Hey guys..? You might want to keep reading this..." Jack said making us all turn our attention back to the last three notes. After reading them we all let out a gasp, and right away three words immediately came to mind:

_Grace. Was. Right._

* * *

_A/N: MWAHAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFY! I just like to torture you guys ;) JKJK! Put down your pitchforks please! I surrender! Oh and on my last chapter I completely forgot to say:_

_READ PLEASE!_

_Okay, so. For the past year my internet has been blocking FanFiction. For some weird reason all I could do was be on my profile page. So I could only update and stuff. On Friday: MY MOM UBLOCKED IT! YAY! SO IF YOU HAVE ANY STORY'S YOU WANT ME TO READ AND REVIEW ON, LEAVE YOUR STORY TITLE IN THE REVIEWS! I will most likely comment on them in the next week. If your low on reviews and you want more (like me) then I'll review for you my loves! Just as long as you review for me! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!_

_FAVORITE & FOLLOW! Oh and I forgot to mention...REVIEW!_

_XOXO_

_-Jewels_


	17. Day 6: Teamwork

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I'm moving in a couple of days so I've been busy... I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer - I do not Kickin' It. ;(

* * *

You know, when you first get called on stage in front of the entire school with the five people who hate you the most, you think it will turn into a disaster. Then you find out that the funding for the project actually is a giant scam for the librarian and the vice principal . . . and that's the only reason that your entire life flips around. Because some people are that desperate for money. . . .

At this point you realize . . . "THIS IS THE WORST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED!" Jerry screams, which is actually not that BAD though. I mean it's only a REALLY terrible thing to do. Pose this "project" as something to bring people together, making parents who might not have a lot of money as it is but they still give up money for the school . . . when in reality they're paying for Ms. Gillis to go to the spa . . .

I especially got the worst of things. How could Lorie do this to me? I think. The guys probably know I'm upset, I've been distant in conversation lately. Only responding to things with a nod or a shake of the head. Jerry likes to take advantage of it by asking me stupid questions knowing I'm not even listening.

"Kim, am I the love of your life?" Jerry asked me last week, I simply nod, not knowing what he said. I think he's asking me questions now, I'm randomly nodding or shaking my head or saying things like "It's possible. . . ." like I'm his new Magic 8 Ball.

"Who will I marry?" I only acknowledge that he said "who" so I say a random name "Uh . . . Randy Plotski" I say. I see the guys laughing as Jerry makes a sick face. Jack is the only person trying to talk about the situation.

"Come on Kim, you have way better friends than her now! Like . . . Jerry! And Rudy!" I know he's trying hard not to be cocky, but it's not working because "And the AMAZING Jack Brewer who is standing right here!' I roll my eyes as he gestures to himself. I let out a small laugh.

"I just . . . I know it shouldn't be that be that bad. I mean Lorie is just like Lindsay, she's a brownie! But I dunno, it just feels worse. First of ll, I believed her over Grace, and second of all, she did all this just to get back at me for something stupid. . . ." I say. "But that just proves she was never your friend! All you have to do is apologize to Grace and tell Lorie GAME OVER - and I'm sorry but did you just call her a brownie?" I nod.

"It stands for another B word-"

"Beanie?" Jerry asks.

I roll my eyes "Yeah Jerry, beanie." he smiles stupidly as if he's accomplished something. "How can I just tell Lorie 'game over' though? I don't even have a plan to expose them!" I say annoyed. Jack smirks "You don't . . . but I do. . . ." we all look at him curiously as he gives us his plan.

"How did I not think of that? It's so obvious, simple, and GENIUS. . . ." I say "So your back to normal Kim?" Milton asks, but i didn't get the chance to answer before Jerry starts talking "I'll test it out!" I raise my eyebrows "Alright. Will you make out with me mamasita?" I make a sick face.

"Listen, DOG FACE, the only person who will make out with YOU is your pillow!" I say shooting daggers at him "Yeah she's back" Jerry says backing away slowly than running off in the other direction. I smirk and close my locker "See you later boys. . . ." I say and walk off.

"Hey Kim! Wanna grab some smoothies after school? I mean I feel so terrible you have to hang out with dorks!" I here Lorie ask me as I'm walking away. I stop and take a deep breath, trying to control myself. "Hey Lorie!" I say cheerfully "First of all no thanks! Second of all, they're not dorks! I know what you did, and the entire school will know too in about . . . twenty minutes?" I smile even brighter at her clearly dumbfounded face.

I skip off happily to make sure our plan in action. We had exactly twenty minutes until class started, but still plenty of time for the plan. I carefully make way to the principals office. "Mr. Wilson?" I ask creeping into his office, he gestures for me to come in, I quickly obey. "Jack, Jerry, and I were just wondering if we-could-do-the-annoucements?" I said the last part so fast, I'm surprised he could even understand it.

"Why?" he gives me a questioningly look.

I hesitate. I hadn't thought about that. "Well, we just thought we'd . . . try it out?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. He pauses staring at me, deciding what he should do. He looked at me under his glasses "Very well Miss Crawford. Be in the library by 8:30 with your little friends."

I nod and rush off to get Jack and Jerry. By the time we get there it's already 8:25. We've barely made it. We would've been here quicker if Jerry hadn't been so sure that he saw a pixie lying on the floor. I mean . . . a pixie?! We frantically read the usual script right before the announcements start. As Jack say the pledge of allegiance, I see Milton and Eddie talking to the librarian with some sort of distraction.

Suddenly Jerry grabs the mic from Jack and starts talking "Alright today is February 2nd, National Grounded Day!" Jerry half reads, and half says random words in a bored voice "The weather is 512 degrees and that's all for the INCREDIBLY BORING NEWS! Seriously Mr. Wilson? NOBODY CARES!" I quickly pull away the mic from him "Gimme that!" I shout and then put on a smile.

"In other news, we have a update on The Project! Yay!" I say trying to be enthusiastic "First of all we would like to make sure that all of your parents who are making out money to help fund the thing to make it out to the school. Not our librarian or vice principal because -" I get cut off by the librarian coming in and screaming "STOP!" right into the microphone. "What's wrong Ms. Gillis?" I ask innocently, Iput the microphone to her lips.

She freezes right on the spot "Er -"

"I'll tell you what's wrong! You see Mr. Evans - vice principal - and Ms. Gillis - librarian - have made this entire project a scam. Now the student countil may be wondering how they didn't notice because they've been handling the project things and stuff. Well you see your Student Council President, Lorie Kennedy, has been making sure that none of you realize to get back at me for something I DIDN'T DO! WELL LISTEN UP LORIE HOW IN YOUR TINY SPEC BRAIN DOES THAT EVEN MAKE SENSE? HOW IS THAT GETTING BACK AT ME? THE ONLY THING YOU'RE DOING IS-" Jack and Jerry pull me back before things get to crazy.

"Thank you and that's all for the announcements. . . . " Jack said nervously. I was still fuming when the principal came storming in "Explain yourselves! Do you have any idea how big of a deal this is?" he says trying to hold his anger. I bite my lip "Yes, sir. And we would have never said it without proof. See we got suspicious and we kind of broke into your office to find the file on this . . . clearly you hadn't looked at in awhile, but Mr. Evans had written a series of notes on there that explains everything!" We all stare at each other in an awkward silence. I keep hoping the guys will say something, but their lips are currently sealed.

"Here's the proof!" I say giving the file to Mr. Wilson, he examines it and then slowly looks up at us. "I should expel you," he says, making me have a sick feeling "but under the circumstances it would be wrong to do so." A smile appears on my face before I can stop it "But if you EVER pull something like this again, you'll be out of here as quick as a . . . what's something that leaves really fast?" he asks "Never mind you get the point. Anne, come with me."

They both walk out leaving us all alone. I looked up at Jack, there's something about when I look at him, I just can't stop. We start to gaze into each others eyes and we lean in. Closer and closer and - "Should we go?" Jerry asks awkwardly. I bite my lip and try to hide the fact that I'm blushing. I can see Jack is trying the same, unsuccessfully though. _Couldn't you have waited five more seconds?_ I think angrily. _No! What am I thinking? Jack_ _and I friends now, nothing more._ "Uh, yeah. E.L.V.P.E.S. worked out perfectly!" I say cheerfully.

"E.L. something, something? What does that even mean?" I roll my eyes "Expose the Librarian and Vice Principal to the Entire School! DUH!" I say walking off. I mean it was SO obvious. After a few seconds the boys follow me down the quiet halls, class has already began (obviously). The three of us quietly step in, but that plan is unsuccessful, because the second the door shut, all eyes were on us.

* * *

A/N: Bleh. I'm not very proud of this chapter...sorry about the shortness. First of all, thanks for all the reviews! I hope I can make it to hundred before the story ends? Pwetty Pweas? I've also had some serious WB. I'm trying to make this all lead up to a certain chapter. My favorite chapter actually, I've only planned it out, but I really like the idea of it. It's only a couple of chapters away, so I'm going to try and update that chappy on my B-day. Hopefully I'll update next week or sooner.

XOXO

-Juli ;)


End file.
